jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Domi06/Serce wodza i dusza smoka
Więc tak, to mój pierwszy blog na tej Wiki, ale mimo to proszę o szczere komentarze (jestem optymistką,więc myśle, że jakieś będą). Oto kilka informacje na początek: * jeźdźcy mają po 21 lat *Czkawka jest wodzem *będe pisać raczej z perspektywy Czkawki i Astrid *Czkawka nie ma nogi, a Szczerbatek lotki *akcja dzieje się po JWS2, więc jest Valka a Stoick nie żyje Zapraszam do czytania :) 'Prolog' Wyspa Berk. Pogoda zazwyczaj dopisuje. Czasem słońce, czasem deszcz jak to mówią. Jedzenie jest dziwne i pozdawione smaku. Ludzie jeszcze bardziej, chociaż to od pewnego czasu uległo zmianie. Jednam słowem nic nadzwyczajnego, jak by się mogło wydawać. A jednak, mamy coś co nas wyróżnia i co sprawia,że to nasze ponure życie nabrało kolorów. Mamy... smoki. Mam na imię Czkawka (wiem, dość nietypowe imię) i to ja jestem wodzem na Berk. Czasami jest ciężko, nawert bardzo, ale trzeba sobie radzić. A nie z takimi proiblemami sobie radziliśmy. Moje życie... Nie narzekam. Jestem szczęśliwy i tak dalej. Ale nic nie trwa wiecznie... I na razie stop, oto prolog. NIedługo dalsza część... 'Rozdział 1 Bycie wodzem nie jest łatwe,co?' ''Perspektywa Czkawki Chmury sunęły leniwie po niebie. Przypominały różne kształty, a każdy z czymś się kojarzył. Mijały godziny, a ja nadal nie chciałem wracać. Tu było tak cicho i spokojnie, a na dodatek tak pięknie. A po powrocie do wioski znów czekać miały mnie sprawy i kłótnie mieszkańców, obowiązki wodza i cała ta gadka. Tutaj ja i mój smok, Szczerbatek, odpoczywaliśmy od całego tego zgiełku. Była to nasza ulubiona wyspa, nazwaliśmy ją Szczerkawka. Połączenie naszych imion. Oryginalne :D . Ech... Kiedy żył mój ojciec, Stoick Ważki, wszystko było prostsze. On był wodzem, ja zwykłym chłopakiem. Teraz po jego tragicznej śmierci wiele rzeczy się zmieniło. Nie mówię jednak, że jest źle. Wręcz przeciwnie. Przynajmniej odzyskałem mamę, która jak się okazało, przez 20 lat żyła ze smokami i kiedy ją odnalazłem wróciła z nami na Berk. Wróciła do domu. A ja zostałem wodzem. Za to Szczerbatek został Alfą, najważniejszym wśród smoków. Spojrzałem na mojego drzemiącego obok przyjaciela i uśmiechniąlem się do siebie. Ta szczerbata mordka była po prostu niepowtarzalna, wiedziałe, że zawsze mogę na niego liczyć. I przekonałem się o tym, już wiele razy. Ja nie opuszczę jego, a on mnie. Powoli zaczynało się ściemniać. ,,Czas wracać pomyślałem. Wstałem ostrożnie pamiętając o mojej protezie. Kiedy wstawałem Szczerbuś ziewał przeciągle. -Czas ruszać przyjacielu-powiedziałem do niego. Zrobił śmieszną minę naburmuszonego dziecka, ale podniósł się posłusznie i podreptał do mnie Zmieniłem tryb mojej sztucznej nogi na ,,latanie i wsiadłem na Szczerbatka. Wzbiliśmy się w górę. Latania na smoku nie da się opisać. To coś wspaniałego, szczególnie, kiedy między smokiem a jeźdźcem jest tak szczególna więź jak pomiędzy mną a Szczerbolem. Wtedy czujesz, że możesz osiągnąć wszystko,że nic nie jest niemożliwe. Ja mam tak za każdym razem. Po jakichś 5 minutach lotu byliśmy na Berk. Wylądowaliśmy, a pierwszą rzeczą jaką zobaczyłem była wściekła i jesnocześnie przerażona twarz Pyskacza. -Czkawka! Weź chodź mi szybko pomóż, bo ja tu nie dają rady! -Dobra, dobra. Okey, o co chodzi? I zostałem zasypany masą skarg i na dobrą sprawę drobnostek naszych ,,kochanych mieszkańców.'' W końcu rozwiązaliśmy wszystkie problemy. Zmęczony powlokłem się do domu. Otworzyłem dzrzwi i poczułem smakowitą woń mojej ulubionej jajecznicy ^^ . Chociaż mama nie miała talentu kulinarnego, szybko się uczyła. A jajecznica była jej pierwszym daniem. Nauki pobierała od... Astrid! Zapomniałem! Nie widziałem się dziś z Astrid ani razu. A nie można przecież naniedbywać dziewczyny :3 . Odwróciłem się i chciałem do niej iść, ale zatrzymał mnie głos mamy: -Czkawka! Wróciłeś już, siadaj zrobiłam ci jajecznicę. Westchnąłem. Wiedziałem, że jeśli chodziło o mamę, dyskusja nie wchodziła w grę. Zasiadłem, więc grzecznie do stołu i zacząłem zajadać. Szczerbatek za to zabrał się do pałaszowania swojego kosza ryb. Towarzyszył mu Chmuroskok, smok mamy. Po skończonej kolacji mama zabrała się do zmywania naczyń. Postanowiłem wyjawić jej swoje plany. -Mamo-zacząłem- Zamierzam jeszcze na chwilę wpaść do Astrid. -Dzisiaj? Już ciemno. -Ja mam 21 lat mamo! Szczerbatek pójdzie ze mną, a poza tym zaraz wracam. -No tak-uśmiechnęła się- Zapomniałam z kim mam do czynienia. Podeszła do mnie i pocałowała w czoło. -Synku-kontynuowała.- Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć na jakiego pięknego i silnego młodzińca wyrosłeś. Jesteś taki podobny do ojca... Moje oczy zaszkliły się, przetarłem je szybko izobaczyłem, że mama też przeciera swoje. -No. To idę. Dobranoc!- Razem ze Szczerbatkiem opuściliśmy dom. Miałem nadzieję, że nie było jeszcze za późno na odwiedziny. Kiedy Astrid mi otworzyła rozwiały się wszystkie moje wątpliwości... -Czkawka!- Po chwili leżałem na ziemi powalony przez Astrid, która oczywiście leżała na mnie.- Przyszedłeś! Wiedziałam, że przyjdziesz. I zanim zdążyłem odpowiedzieć zatkała mi usta pocałunkiem. Dopiero prychnięcie Szczerbatka przeniosło nas z powrotem na ziemię. Leżeliśmy w końcu w progu domu. Wyglądało to nieco dziwnie. Wstaliśmy więc i weszliśmy do domu dziewczyny. -Chyba zacznę do Ciebie przychodzić coraz później.- zażartowałem. Astrid zaśmiała się. -Lepiej opowiadaj gdzie dzisiaj byliście. -E tam, polataliśmy sobie chwilę nad wyspą, a potem leniuchowaliśmy na Szczerkawce- próbowałem powiedzieć to obojętnym głosem. Moja dziewczyna pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem. -Ciężko jest być wodzem, co?- zapytała. Westchnąłem. Cóż było poradzić, znała mnie jak nikt inny. -Noo... tak- Astrid przytuliła mnie. ścisnąłem jej dłoń. Położyła głowę na moim ramieniu. -Najważniejsze, że się starasz. A według mnie jesteś wodzem doskonałym. Prychnąłem, ale ona zmusiła mnie do spojrzenia sobie w oczy. -Czkawka, uwierz w siebie, bo wszystko co ci potrzebne, masz tutaj- Przyłożyła mi rękę do miejsca, gdzie znajduje się serce. Spojrzałem na nią z uśmiechem. -Chyba gdzieś to już słyszałem. -Czyli jednak mnie słuchasz- podchwyciła. -Ale wtedy było coś jeszcze- Uśmiechnąłem się i wskazałem swój policzek. Zaśmiała się i cmoknęła mnie we wskazane miejsce. (To ta scena podobna do tej z JWS2 co sobie siedzieli na Swędzipasze <3 ) Moglibyśmy tak siedzieć i siedzieć, ale niestety musiałem iść. Przy wyjściu Astrid powiedziała mi: -Wiem, że wodzowanie czasem jest trudne, ale następnym razem nie znikaj mi na cały dzień. Też mam prawo się o ciebie martwić. Na te słowa pocałowałem ją w policzek i odparłem: -Ok,ok. Śpij dobrze.- głośniej dodałem- Dobranoc Wichurko! Z góry odpowiedziało mi ryczenie Śmiertnika Zębacza. -Pa, mały- Astrid poklepała Szczerbatka po łbie. Gad wyszczerzył zęby w coś na kształt uśmiechu. -A ja?- zapytałem udając urażonego. -Dobranoc Czkawka- Spojrzała na mnie uśmiechając się i... zatrzasnęła mi drzwi przed nosem! -Cała Astrid- mruknąłem. Szczerbatek zarechotał, po smoczemu zaśmiał się. -No już wesołku, idziemy!- I ruszyliśmy do domu. Następny dzień zaczął się spokojnie. A przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało. Zjadłem śniadanie i wyszłem z domu. Razem ze swoim smokiem poszliśmy prosto do Akademii, miejsca gdzie tresowaliśmy i lepiej poznawaliśmy smoki. Dzisiaj zajęcia przeprowadzić mieli... Mieczyk i Szpadka. Świetnie. Po co w ogóle ruszałem się z domu? Po dojściu na arenę przywitałem się z Astrid, Śledzikiem i Sączysmarkiem. Naszych dzisiejszych ,,nauczycieli jeszcze nie było. A kiedy w końcu się pojawili... -Wiecie, że już południe? Gdzie byliście?- zapytałem zły. Bliźniaki spojrzeli po sobie. -Nie denerwuj się Czkawka- zaczął Mieczyk- Po prostu czatowaliśmy pod twoim domem, mieliśmy zamiar cię śledzić. Wybałuszyłem oczy ze zdziwienia. -Słucham? -Noo-powiedziała Szpadka.-I zasnęliśmy. -A potem- dokończył jej brat- Obudziła nas twoja mama i powiedziała, że cię nie ma. A tak ogólnie to robi pyszne mufinki. Mieczyk oblizał się za smakiem. -Podobno-mruknęła bliźniaczka- Bo zanim coś zjadłam, już nic nie było! -Ej, nie patzr tak na mnie!- Mieczyk próbował się bronić.- Mam niski poziom cukru. -A ja mam za wysoki poziom chęci walnięcia cie! I zaczęli się bić. Normalka. A ja, jak to zwykle, musiałem ich rozdzielać. -Przestańcie! To dziś wy prowadzicie zajęcia, przypominam wam. Nagle zaczęli skakać i sie przekrzykiwać. W końcu zrozumiałem: -Zabierzemy wam tam, gdzie wczoraj coś odkryliśmy! Wszyscy wsiedliśmy na nasze smoki i polecieliśmy za bliźniakami. Zabrali ans na drugi koniec Berk. Wylądowaliśmy w małym lesie, niedaleko plaży. -To tutaj- oznajmił Mieczyk. Razem z siostrą wskazali nam... konar powalonego drzewa. -Eee... na pewno o to chodziło?- spytał Sączysmark. -O tak. Spójrzcie na to- Rodzeństwo podniosło pień i wypełzły z niego setki małych robaków. Śledzik głośno przełknął ślinę. -Przepraszam na chwilę- Cały zielony na twarzy, wskoczył do pobliskiego krzaka. Wywróciłem oczami. Jednak po chwili moją uwagę przykuło coś innego. Podszedłem powoli do dzrewa, na którym wisiała karteczka z jednym dobitnym zdaniem: ,,Nadchodzi wasz koniec!.'' -Co jest Czkawka?- zapytała Astrid. Czułem jak uginają się pode mną kolana. Moja mina musiała wszystkich kompletnie zbić z tropu. -Czkawka?- powtórzył przerażony Śledzik. -Nie jest dobrze-wyszeptałem- Nadchodzi koniec. '''No tak,tak. Na dziś...tyle ! Ha ha :) Jeśli chcecie wiedzieć co dalej, zapraszam do czytania. I bardzo proszę o komentowanie, bo to baaardzo podbudowuje :3 Bye!' 'Rozdział 2 Problem rodzi problem' -Czkawka, no powiedz coś! Cały roztrzęsiony w środku chodziłem po moim pokoju. Astrid nie wytrzymała, wstała i stanęła mi na drodze. -Co zamierzasz?- zapytała. -Zapobiec katastrofie- odparłem spokojnie. -Zaraz zwariuję!- Dziewczyna chwyciła się za głowę. -Astrid, uspokuj się. Po prostu znajdę tego kogoś, spróbuję z nim porozmawiać i wszystko wróci do normy. -Przecież nawet nie wiesz kto to, a poza tym zacytuję twojego ojca, że nie z każdym da się rozmawiać! Tego już było dla mnie za wiele. -Nie mieszaj w to mojego ojca! Jego już tu nie ma, rozumiesz? A jeśli ty się tak martwisz to najlepiej powinnaś mnie zrozumieć! A teraz, proszę, wyjdź. Chcę być sam. Astrid cofnęła się i zacisnęła usta. -Ok, nie ma sprawy! Powodzenia, skoro jesteś nagle takim wspaniałym wodzem! I wcale się nie martwie!- Po tym słowach zapłakana wybiegła z domu. Przez chwilę stałem jak wryty. Do oczu cisnęły się łzy. Udało mi się tylko wydusić: -Astrid... Świetnie, idź! Jak to mówią problem rodzi problem. A ja żeby zapomnieć o moich problemach, chciałem stąd po prostu uciec. Ale byłem wodzem, a wódz nie zostawia swoich. Postanowiłem, więc się przejść. Doszłem aż na plażę. Usiadłem i rozmyślałem. Nagle usłyszałem odgłosy dobiegające zza skał. Nasłuchiwałem. -Hihihihhihi. -Cicho! Jak sie będziesz tak chichrał, Czkawka na pewno nas znajdzie. ,,Bliźniaki'' pomyślałem. -Hihihihi. Pająk ci chodzi po włosach. Szpadka zaczęła się rzucać i krzyczeć. Mieczyk też przestał się ukrywać. -Ej, zostaw go- Bliźniak miał straszny ubaw z siostry.- Nareszcie normalnie wyglądasz!- Po czym spojrzał w moją stronę- O, cześć Czkawka. W odpowiedzi wywróciłem oczami, po czym skinąłem głową. Powróciłem do obserwowania morza. Za mną słychać było odgłosy walki ,,''Mieczyk kontra Szpadka. Nagle zauważyłem w oddali niewielką tratwę. Człowiek, który na niej był, machał rękami i krzyczał : ,,Pomocy ludzie!.'' -Uciszcie się!- krzyknąłem w stronę bijącej się dwójki. Momentalnie przestali. Aż dziwne. Tratwa powoli zbliżała się do brzegu. W końcu do niego dobiła. Bliźniaki natychmiast rzucili się na przybysza. Był nim jasnowłosy chłopak z niebieskimi oczami. -Ej, ej przestańcie!- Wyciągnąłem rękę do przestraszonego ,,nowego''.- Witaj, jestem Czkawka, wódź Berk. Jak tu trafiłeś i skąd? -Jestem Tian (takie wymyślone :p) , przypłynąłem z Wyspy Łupieżców. Przebywałem tak jakiś czas, aż obcy, nieznany mi lud napadł na opuszczoną wyspę, na mój tymczasowy dom. Uciekłem więc. -Naprawdę nie wiesz co to za lud?- Te informacje mogły okazać się bardzo potrzebne. -Jakoś na Be... Ber... -Berserkowie? -Tak, zgadłeś. To Dagur i jego ludzie mogli stać za tajemniczą karteczką w lesie. Moje rozmyślania przerwał Tian: -Czy mógłbym tu na razie zostać? -Berk nie odmawia gościnności- uśmiechnąłem się. -Dziękuję, wielki wodzu Czkawko. -Oj tam, oj tam... ^^ Chodźmy już. Po tym zdarzeniu nasza czwórka( bo jeszcze bliźniaki) ruszyła do wioski. '''Ale pogoda.... nic mi się nie chce.... ale proszę. Kolejny next :D Następny.... nie wiem, moooooże jeszcze dziś, ale nie obiecuję. Prawdopodobnie jutro'. Dziękuję, że mnie czytacie ;) pozdro od autorki :* ''Perspektywa Astrid Z płaczem rzuciłam się na łóżko. Rozumiem jest wodzem i tak dalej,ale... Chyba trochę przesadziłam. Ale to on powiedział to co powiedział. NIedobrze ze mną. On tylko chce dla mnie dobrze. Astrid, uwierz w swojego niezwykłego chłopaka!- ganiłam samą siebie w myślach. Już dobrze, postanowiłam. Niech jeszcze trochę przemyśli sprawę, a potem ,,wspaniałomyślnie :D mu wybaczę. Ale ja też mam w tym winę... To nie byłoby fair. Moje rozmyślania przerwał ryk Nocnej Furii. -Szczerbatek?- Wyjrzałam przez okno i zauważyłam, że wszyscy kierują się w stronę twierdzy. -Wichurka ,idziemy- Razem ze swoją smoczycą podążyłyśmy za wszystkimi. Na miejscu była już prawie cała wioska. Czkawka stał na podwyższeniu z jakimś chłopakiem. Nasz wódz zaczął przemówienie. -Kochani! Proszę o spokój, naprawde. Dziękuję. Otóż chciałabym przedstawić wam Tiana. Przez jakiś czas tu zostanie, powitajmy go serdecznie i... w miarę miło.- Czkawka zamyślił się.- Hmm. To chyba tyle. I jeszcze raz przestrzegam, bądźcie ostrożni. Koniec zebrania. Ludzie zaczęli się rozchodzić. Ja też poszłam z Wichurą do domu. Postanowiłam, że jutro porozmawiam z Czkawką. Nastał wieczór. Powoli kładłam się spać. I wtedy zaczęło się robić dziwnie. Wichura była bardzo niespokojna. -Co jest mała?- zapytałam. Nie uspokoiła się ani trochę, wręcz przeciwnie. Nagle drzwi otworzyły się i do środka wtargnęło zimne powietrze. Wzdrygnęłam się. Na jasnym tle odbijających się lamp, w progu stanęła postać. Mój smok warknął. -Czkawka?- spytałam z nadzieją. Postać zrobiła krok do przodu i niespodziewanie rzuciła czymś w stronę mojej smoczycy. Wichurka padła jak długa. -Nie!-krzyknęłam, a widząc, że postać kieruje się w moją stronę, dodałam- Nie zbliżaj się! Pokój otoczył dym. A potem była już tylko ciemność... '''HAhahahaha... mam depresję :D nieważne, nexcik jest, miłego czytania życzęęę :)' ''Perspektywa Czkawki Tego dnia zamierzałem przeprosić Astrid. Naprawde lepiej mi było, kiedy żyliśmy w zgodzie. Dlatego z samego rana udałem się do jej domu. -Astrid, jesteś tam?- zapytałem po trzecim pukaniu do drzwi. Szczerbatek cicho zaskamlał. ,,Dosyć tego pomyślałem. Cofnąłem się nieco i z rozpędu wywarzyłem drzwi To co ujrzałem w środku sprawiło, że wezbrała we mnie narastająca furia. Poprzewracane krzesła, zbite lustro, a na środku chuseczka, która już z daleka wydzielała woń środku usypiającego (uznajmy, że znali już coś takiego :p). Do przewróconego stolika przyczepiona była karteczka z następującą treścią: ,,''Czkawko, nie sądziłem, że jesteś aż tak naiwny. Jak widzisz nie wyszło ci to na dobre. Nie jestem tak wielkim draniem, aby cię okłamywać, więc nie powiem, że twoja dziewczyna jest bezpieczna. Lepiej nawet nie próbuj jej szukać, ostrzeam. Chyba nie chcesz najgorszego. Myślę, że nie.'' I podpis ,,T.. Niżej widniała wielka plama z...krwi. Na ten widok już zupełnie straciłem panowanie nad sobą. Kim on właściwie jest? Jak i kiedy to się stało, skoro ON przybył tu dopiero wczoraj? I skąd wiedział, że Astrid jest moją dziewczyną? Te i wiele innych pytań odeszły w tej chwili na drugi plan. Z kartką w ręku, na grzbiecie Szczerbatka, leciałem do osoby, którą w tej chwili najbardziej nienawidziłem. Moje przypuszczenia potwierdziły się, dom Tiana był zupełnie pusty. Zniknęły jego rzeczy, on sam i zniknęła Astrid. A razem z nią zniknęło wszystko... ''Łał... Udało mi się jednak wstawić :3 :D Nie wiem jak będzie jutro, bo siedze w budzie do 15 :(' 'Rozdział 3' Wszystko było gotowe, mogliśmy ruszać. Dla mamy zostawiłem list. -Jesteś pewien tego co robisz, prawda?- zapytał Śledzik, chyba już po raz setny. Wystarczyło jedno moje spojrzenie. -Czyli jeszcze raz: lecimy na Wyspę Łupieżców, my ze Szczerbatkiem szukamy Astrid, odbijamy ją, wy w tym czasie robicie demolkę i na mój znak, wycofujemy się. Zrozumieliście? Bliźniaki przybili sobie piątkę z uśmiechami na twarzach. Wystarczyło słowo ,,demolka, żeby byli gotowi nam towarzyszyć. Co do Tiana, nie lubie stosować przemocy, ale w tym wypadku chba zrobię wyjątek. Myślę, że wyjdzie to spontanicznie. W każdym razie trzymam się głównego planu. Wsiedliśmy na smoki i ruszyliśmy. Perspektywa Astrid Otworzyłam oczy. Było ciemno i wilgotno. Fee... Zdrętwiała, podniosłam się i rozejrzałam dookoła. Lochy. W sumie, cóżby innego. Wróciły do mnie wydarzenia ostatnich godzin. Zamrugałam zaskoczona. Dokładnie przede mną, tyle że za kratami, wierzgała moja Wichura. Natychmiast rzuciłam się w jej stronę. Jednocześnie od razu dowiedziałam się, że jestem skuta łańcuchami. Nie mogłam nic zrobić... Wtem usłyszałam kroki. Po chwili moim oczom ukazał się Tian, ten nowy co wczoraj przypłynął. Od początku wydawał mi się podejrzany. Na mój widok uśmiechnął się szyderczo. -Witaj, moja droga- powiedział. -Ty...! Wypuść mnie stąd! Nie masz prawa... Kim ty w ogóle jesteś? Nie poznaliśmy się osobiście, jak możesz mnie znać?! I o co ci chodzi? -Hahaha!- ,,Szaleniec pomyślałam ,,Kolejny szaleniec -Nie ma mowy, nie wypuszczę cię. A i o sobie za dużo na razie nie powiem. Dowiesz się. Wkrótce. -O co tu w ogóle chodzi?- powtórzyłam. -O zemstę- zacisnął dłonie w pięści- Czkawka wyrządził mojemu ojcu zbyt wiele zła. Ja mu się tylko rewanżuję. Straże!- Dodał do strażników- Pilnować- zarządził i odszedł. A ja zrezygnowana osunęłam się po ścianie. Jaki znowu ojciec? To robiło się coraz bardziej zagmatfane... Perspektywa Czkawki Zbliżaliśmy się do celu. -Dobra kochani- powiedziałem.- Trzymajcie się planu, a wszystko będzie w porządku. Oni przytaknęli. Dałem im znak i rozpoczęli ,,rozrubę.'' Podleciałem ze Szczerbatkiem od strony lochów. Dobrze, że nie było tu już Łupieżców. Wynieśli się po tym, jak zawarliśmy z nimi pokój. To oni pomogli nam zwyciężyć Berserków jakieś 5 lat temu... A wracając. Zakradliśmy się po cichu. I od razu pokonaliśmy dwóch przysadzistych, ale przy nas równie bezbronnych, strażników. Tuż przy celi Astrid. -Czkawka, tutaj!- szepnęła. -Astrid!- Już po chwili byłem przy niej.- Nic się nie bój. Jestem tu. -Słuchaj, po pierwsze, ja się nie boję, ok? A po drugie, tęskniłam za tobą. Uśmiechnęliśmy się do siebie. -Ok- szepnąłem- Nie mamy za dużo czasu. Szczerbatek jednym splunięciem plazmy zniszczył kraty Astrid, a przy okazji Wichurze też. Chciałem już wylatywać, ale moja dziewczyna mnie zatrzymała. -Poczekaj! -Co jest?-zapytałem. -To sprawka Tiana. -Tyle już wiemy- odparłem. -On mówił coś o swoim ojcu. Że wyrządziłeś mu krzywdy i chce zemsty na tobie. -Co?!- Jaki ojciec? Jaka zemsta? Czy ja coś komuś zrobiłem?! -Dobra, dzięki za info, ale teraz chodź!- Usłyszeliśmy huk i migiem wylecieliśmy z punktu więźenia. -Zmywamy się stąd!- Dałem sygnał naszym kolegom demolującym właśnie siedzibę Tiana. Skierowaliśmy się w stornę Berk. Cieszyliśmy się wygraną, ale ja w głębi ducha czułem, że coś za łatwo nam poszło. I że to jeszcze nie koniec. 'Chciałabym serdecznie podziękować wszystkim Wam za motywujące komentarze, ale i za te mniej motywujące, chociaż też dające mi dużo do przemyślenia. Dzięki!! :* Czytajcie i komentujcie dalej,' obiecany next czeka! :D Pozdro ;)' Podróż powrotna przebywała spokojnie. Do czasu. No właśnie, do czasu aż Sączysmark postanowił się popisać i zaczęli z Hakokłem rozwalać skały kulami ognia. Na horyzoncie pojawiła się akurat wyspa. Mówiłem Sączysmarkowi żeby przestali się wygłupiać, jak do nich to jak do ściany. Wiedziałem, że nie wyjdzie z tego nic dobrego. I jak myślicie? Miałem rację. Dosyć duży odpałek ognia poleciał prosto w naszą stronę. -Uwaga!- krzyknąłem. Zdążyli odlecieć w bezpieczną stronę. Niestety ja i Szczerbaty nie mieliśmy tyle szczęścia, ponieważ lotka na ogonie mojego smoka płonęła. Czym prędzej wylądowaliśmy na podliskiej wyspie. Pozostali jeźdźcy poszli za moim przykładem. Zacząłem oglądać zniszczoną lotkę, a w tym czasie Astrid darła się na Sączysmarka. -Widzisz co narobiłeś! Trzeba było się nie wydurniać, a teraz utknęliśmy tutaj, a do tego Szczerbatek nie może latać! Pięknie! - Astrid była naprawdę wściekła. -Spokojnie, spokojnie- Sączysmark wyciągnął ręce przed siebie, żeby w razie czego się nimi zasłonić.- Chciałem po prostu żebyście wiedzieli, jakiego macie świetnego jeźdźca w drużynie. -Niech go ktoś ode mnie walnie- Powiedziała Astrid, na co bliźniaki od razu rzuciły się na Smarka. -Proszę kochani!- próbowałem interweniować- Przestańcie, mamy ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.- Wskazałem na ogon Sczerbatka. Ten tylko zamruczał smutnie. -Faktycznie, wybacz- Astrid spuściła głowę. -Sorka Czkawka- Bliźniaki zostawili Sączysmarka, który właśnie wstawał i otrzepywał się z piasku. -Ok, po pierwsze ustalmy gdzie jesteśmy.aproponowałem. -Szacuję, że gdzieś niedaleko Smoczej Wyspy, czyli... też nie tak daleko od Berk.- Odpowiedzi udzielił mi Śledzik. -Musimy znaleźć coś z czego naprawię Szczerbatkowi ogon. Pozostali mi przytaknęli. -Ale pospieszmy się-dodałem. Postanowiliśmy się rozdzielić i ,,przebadać' '' wyspę. Nie była ona aż taka duża, ale z pewnością kilka smoków byśmy tu znaleźli. Astrid poszła ze mną, a bliżniaki z Sączysmarkiem i Śledzikiem. -Dobra, w takim razie spotykamy się tutaj, na miejscu zbiórki, jeśli coś znajdziecie. Ustalmy, że tak za... godzinę. Pasuje? - Uzyskując odpowiedź twierdzącą, rozeszliśmy się. -Myślisz, że coś znajdziemy?- Zapytała mnie Astrid, po tym jak zostaliśmy sami. -Mam nadzieję-odparłem.- I bez tego mam dosyć spraw. Musimy wrócić na Berk jak najszybciej. Po jakiejś godzince znaleźliśmy kilka rzeczy ,które można było wykorzystać. Wraz z Astrid wróciliśmy na miejsce zbiórki. Reszta grupy już czekała. A razem z nimi czekała na nas niespodzianka, której chyba rzadne z nas się nie spodziewało. Jak myślicie, co to za niespodzianka? ;) Czekam na propozycje. Ten kto zgadnie, dostanie dedyk :D Jeszcze jedna sprawa: co do terminów dodawania rozdziałów, uwierzcie mi, że robię co mogę, ale nie obiecuję, że będą codziennie. :/ ''' '''To tyle na razie. Jestem ciekawa czy zgadniecie :) papatki <3 Dedyk dla użytkownika ''Nika Hofferson ''za odgadnięcie zagadki :D gratuluję i pozdrawiam Dziewczyna o krukoczarnych włosach i zielonych oczach rozmawiała z chłopakami i Szpadką. Mogła być gdzieś w naszym wieku. Budową ciała przypominała Astrid. I tak samo jak ona, nazaprzeczalnie była piękna. Gdy, razem z Astrid, doszliśmy do jeźdźców i nieznajomej, cała piątka skupiła na nas uwagę. -Czkawka! Zobacz kogo znaleźliśmy!- odezwała się podekscytowany Śledzik. -Ja znalazłem!- Wtrącił się Sączysmark. -Kto to jest?- zapytała nipewnie Astrid. Czarnowłosa dziewczyna zrobiła krok w naszą stronę. -Cześć Astrid. Cześć Czkawka.- powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Jej głos przełamał jakąś barierę we mnie. Był delikatny i dziewczęcy. Poznałem go. Ale nie był już tak dziewczęcy jak kilka lat temu. Jak mogłem jej nie poznać? Tak bardzo się zmieniła... -Heathera?- Astrid jako pierwsza się odezwała. -We własnej osobie-Tamta odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. -Łał, to naprawde ty- Dziewczyny wyściskały się- Taki szmat czasu! Ale się zmieniłaś! -Ty tak samo- Heathera wskazała ręką Astrid. Obie zaśmiały się. -Czy Czkawce coś jest?- zapytała Heathera, lekko zaniepokojonym głosem. -Och nie,nie. Chwilowy stan odrętwienia Zaraz mu przejdzie- odpała Astrid. Dokładnie w tej samej chwili poczułem straszny ból w lewym ramieniu. -Ał ! Co? Dlaczego zawsze mnie bijesz?- Z wyrzutem rozmasowywałem bolące ramię. -Bo się gapisz na niewiadomo co- powiedziała Astrid przez zaciśnięte zęby- Byś się chociaż przywitał-dodała już głośniej. Mruknąłem coś jeszcze w jej stronę, ale nie chciałem znowu oberwać, Zwróciłem się z uśmiechem w stronę Heathery. -Przepraszam. Super, że znowu jesteś- powiedziałem drapiąc się po głowie. -Aż tak się zmieniłam?- zapytała rozbawiona. -Powiedzmy- Wyciągnąłem ręce w jej stronę. Przytuliliśmy się. Według mnie trwało to krótko, ale sądząc po tonie łosu Astrid, była innego zdania. Moja dziewczyna odchrząknęła. Ja i Heathera momentalnie odsunęliśmy się od siebie. -Ty też się zmieniłeś- powiedziała nasza ciemnowłosa przyjaciółka, żeby załagodzić sytuację. Uśmiechnąłem się. -A ty bardzo wyładn..- NIe dane mi było dokończyć ,,wyładniałaś'' , ''ponieważ znalazłem się pod obstrzałem wzroku Astrid. Zamiast tego powiedziałem - Bardzo się zmieniłaś zewnętrznie.'' -Ok, dosyć tych pogaduszek. Bierzemy się do naprawiania ogona Szczerbatka- Powiedział nieco wzburzony Sączysmark, co trochę mnie zdziwiło. Zabraliśmy się do roboty. Po około godzinie ogon był skończony. Mogliśmy ruszać w drogę. Sprawy ogranizacyjne zajęły jakieś 10 minut, bo Sączysmark się uparł, że Heathera leci z nim na Hakokle. Po uzgodnieniu wszystkiego nareszcie lecieliśmy do domu. Pół godziny później byliśmy na Berk. Uspokoiliśmy mieszczkańców i mamę o tym, że nic nam nie jest, że Astrid jest cała i zdrowa, no i powiadomiliśmy o naszym nowym gościu, Heatherze. Postanowiłem, że na razie nic nie powiem mamie o Tianie i niebezbieczeństwu, jakie groziło nam z jego strony. Zresztą i tak, nikt tu się nim specjalnie nie przejmował. -Kto pokarze Heatherze jej nowy dom?- zapytałem po rozejściu się wszystkich wikingów. -Ja, ja, ja pokarze!- Sączysmark tak się wyrywał, że aż zaliczył glebę. Heathera próbowała powstrzymać śmiech. -Eee... ok, tylko sie w między czasie nie zabij przypadkowo- Podałem mu rekę i pomogłem wstać. -Jasne, jasne- burknął tylko i poszli z Heatherą w stronę nowego domu dziewczyny. Reszta rozeszła się do swoich domów. -Astrid,poczekaj chwilkę- Złapałem Astriś za ręke.- Zapraszam cię jutro na obiad, do mnie.- Powiedziałem z uśmiechem. -Wspaniale, będę- uśmiechnęła się, po czym dodała- Bo musimy powarznie porozmawiać.- Po czym odeszła bez pożegnania. Westchnąłem. Zapowiadał się jutro miły obiadek. -Chodź Mordko, idziemy do domku- Razem z moim przyjacielem zrobiliśmy to co pozostali. Poszliśmy do domu. Kochani, miałam małą 3-dniową przerwę w pisaniu. Ale oto jestem z powrotem :D Zapraszam do czytania :3 'Rozdział 4' Następnego dnia wstałem wcześniej niż zwykle, żeby pozałatwiać wszystie ,,sprawy wodza'' i mieć popołudnie dla siebie i Astrid. Najpierw patrolowałem wyspę ze Szczerbatkiem przez ok. 2 godziny, później pomagałem Pyskaczowi w kuźni, a następnie wybuchła mała awantura między mieszkańcami, którą musiałem rozwiązać. I tak mi do południa minęło. Nie miałem nawet czasu zrobić tego naszego obiadu! Trzeba było szybko coś wykombinować. Pech chciał, że mama akurat tego dnia poleciała do Sanktuarium. Wtedy wpadłem na pomysł. Pobiegłem do domu dziewczyny, która w tej chwili była moim jedynym ratunkiem. '''Perspektywa Astrid Czkawka wczoraj tak dziwnie się zachowywał po tym jak znów spotkaliśmy Heatherę. Znowu przez nią! Czyżbym znowu była zazdrosna? Wszystko wskazywało na to, że tak. Ale w sumie nie powinnam. Czkawka jest moim chłopakiem, a Heathera przyjaciółką. No właśnie, o tym też nie wiedziałam co myśleć. Czy Heathera ma dobre zamiary? Powinnam wierzyć, że tak. A jeśli kolejny raz nas okłamie lub zauroczy Czkawkę? Czemu ja ciągle mam wątpliwości? Czemu wątpię i nie potrafię zaufać osobom, którym powinnam? Co jest ze mną nie tak? Odetchnęłam głęboko. Tylko spokojnie Astrid. Jesteś wojowniczką, dasz radę. Otwórz się na ludzi zaufaj im. Zaufaj Czkawce. Tak. To moje postanowienie. Będzie dobrze. Wierzę, że tak. Było już po południu. Odświeżyłam się szybko, nakarmiłam Wichurę i wyszłam z domu, gotowa na wspólne i, mam nadzieję, miłe popołudnie. ''Perspektywa Czkawki No pięknie, Heathery też nie było w domu! Co ja zrobię z tym głupim, nieprzygowowanym obiadem?! Już dawno powinnienem iść po Astrid! -Hej, Czkawka?- Odwróciłem się. Wygląda na to, że moja dziewczyna przyszła po mnie pierwsza. -Astrid!- Rozłożyłem ręce z uśmiechem, próbując ukryć zażenowanie sytuacją. -Czy wszystko w porządku?- zapytał podejrzliwie. -Tak, tak tylko... Co powiesz na krótki spacer?- zaproponowałem. W odpowiedzi złapała mnie za rękę i pociągnęła w stronę lasu. '-'Astrid- Zacząłem rozmowę.- Wiesz, przepraszam Cię za to wczoraj, nie powienienem, bo mogłaś poczuć sę źle i... -Nie Czkawka- Astrid przerwała mi- To ja przepraszam. Wiem,że Heathera to twoja przyjaciółka, dawno się nie widzieliście. Rozumiem. Przystanęliśmy. -Obiecaj tylko, że mnie nie zamienisz na rzadną Heatherę.- poprosiła Astriś. :) Z uśmiechem chwyciłem ją za ręce.- Nigdy.- odparłem. Przytuliliśmy się. Wróciliśmy do wioski trzymając się za ręce. Przyszliśmy do mnie i wtedy przypomniałem sobie o moim dylemacie. -Tylko wygląda na to- mówiłem zakłopotany- że będziemy musieli ten obiad zrobić sami, bo tak jakby ja nie zdążyłem...- ostatnie słowa wymamrotałem. Astrid tylko zaśmiała się. -Może to nawet lepiej, że nie zdążyłeś. -Dzięki za zrozumienie- mruknąłem, choć w głebi ducha cieszyłem się bardzo. -Hmm... Na szybko możemy zrobić naleśniki.-zasugerowała moja dziewczyna. Mmmniam mniam ^^. Astriś wiedziała, że lubię. -No to do roboty. Przy tym ,,gotowaniu'' to była masa śmiechu. Po pewnym czasie kuchnia była cała w mące. Z nami włącznie. Astrid nie mogła wytrzymać ze śmiechu. -I popatrz co narobiłeś!- wskazała na mnie. -Ja?- Udawałem urażonego.- To w większości ty przecież! Zaczęliśmy się śmiać. Astrid podeszła do mnie. -Do twarzy ci w mące.- Otrzepała mi z grubsza włosy. -Ta, tak bardzo śmieszne. Chodź tu do mnie.- Po tych słowach przyciągnąłem ją do siebie i nasze usta złączyły się w romantycznym pocałunku. Całkowicie się w nim zatraciliśmy. Poza nami nie istniało nic. Nie przerywając pocałunku posadziłem Astrid na blacie szafki, byśmy byli sobie jeszcze bliżsi. Ona oplotła mnie swoimi rękami, a ja położyłem ręce na jej talii. Aż nagle... Ktoś zaczął odkluczać drzwi. Ja i Astrid momentalnie się od siebie odsunęliśmy, dokładnie w tym momencie, w którym do środka weszła...mama. Któżby inny. A jej mina była po prostu bezcenna. :3 W końcu trudno się dziwić. Zobaczyła swojego syna stojącego przy blacie, na którym siedziała jego dziewczyan. A wokół nich, w całej kuchni... mąka. xD Wymarzona sceneria. I tak sobie milczeliśmy. Astrid niepewnie stanęła koło mnie. Lekko szturchnęła mnie w ramię. Odchrząknęła głośno. -Yyy- zacząłem- My... robiliśmy obiad. Astrid nie wytrzymała i wybuchła śmiechem. -Ale... już wieczór. To bardziej pora na kolację.- powiedziała mama. Zdziwieni spojrzeliśmy przez okno. -Aha- rzuciłem krótko. -Pójdę po miotłę- Astrid zwróciła się w stronę zaplecza (uznajmy że jakieś mieli, coś w stylu spiżarni). -A ja... jej pomogę- I już nas nie było. Po godzinie kuchnia wyglądała jak nowa. A na kolację było co? Ukochana jajecznica oczywiście. :D Astrid musiała opowiedzieć mamie dokładnie jak porwał ją Tian i ogólnie co się tam z nią wtedy działo. Tak się tym przyjęła, że kazała mi odprowadzić dziewczynę do domu. Bez oporów zgodziłem się. Zerus problemus XD Po 10 minutach stałem z moją wojowniczką koło jej domu. Chciałem już iść do siebie, ale Astriś złapała mnie za rękę. -Chyba zapomniałeś, że czegoś nie dokończyliśmy- powiedziała przebiegle. Udałem, że się zastanawiam. Lubiłem się z nią droczyć. -Hmm... Nie, nie przypominam saobie niczego takiego. -To ci zaraz przypomnę.- I znowu świat przestał istnieć. Tylko Astrid. Tylko ona... Mój umysł był tak przytłumiony, że nawet nie usłyszałem huku za nami. Zdziwieni odwróciliśmy się. Może z 3 metry od nas leżały bliźniaki. -Może nas jeszcze nie widzą- zasugerował siostrze Mieczyk. -Ale przecież się na nas patrzą baranie- Szpadka oświeciła brata. -No tak...- Po czym dostał w łeb od...Astrid?! To ona jest już tam? Byłem naprawdę nieprzytomny. Astrid i Szpadka na zmianę waliły Mieczyka. Czym prędzej do nich podbiegłem. -Ćśiii, ciszej! Obudzicie całą wioskę! Astrid wstała i stanęła koło mnie. -Pani- wskazałem an nią- idzie ze mną, a wy- wskazałem na bliźniaków- idźcie do siebie. Jutro sobie porozmawiamy. Ze skwaszonymi minami ruszyli do domu. Moja dziewczyna z ato pociągnęła mnie w stronę swojego. -Astrid, naprawdę muszę już iść.- wymigiwałem się. -Zostań tu. Ze mną.- Spojrzała na mnie oczami Szczerbatka. Ej, to nie fair. -Do jutra- uśmiechnąłem się i pocałowałem ją w policzek. Z nieco zawiedzioną miną w końcu mnie posłuchała. Ja też powlokłem się do siebie. '''Słuchajcie, z góry chciałabym Was przeprosić za wszystkie błedy ortograficzne albo brakujące niektóre litery czy nagła zmianą czcionek'. To z pośpiechu, ale mam nadzieję, że zrozumiecie o co chodzi. Nie jestem miestrzem ortografii :D ''Perspektywa Astrid Po wejściu do środka od razu pobiegłam na górę. Umyłam się i przebrałam w piżamę. Byłam bardzo zmęczona, więc od razu się położyłam. Leżałam z uśmiechem na twarzy i myślałam o całym dzisiejszym dniu. Niewiadomo kiedy, zmożył mnie sen... Następnego dnia wstałam wcześnie. Wyjrzałam przez okno i zobaczyłam pogodne, słoneczne Berk. Wikingowie pracowali, bawili się ze smokami lub na nich latali. Śledzik czytał coś Sztukamięs, Sączysmark chwalił się przed Hakokłem, a bliźniaki... Ha ha, bliźniaki nosili ciężkie bele na arenę w Smoczej Akademii! Piękna kara Czkawka. Gratuluję. A co do naszego wodza... Znowu go nigdzie nie widzę. Czym prędzej ubrałam się w to co zwykle i zbiegłam na dwór. Podeszłam do Pyskacza, który właśnie nadzorował pracę bliźniaków. -Hej Pyskacz- przywitałam się. -O, witaj Astrid- odpowiedział mi pogodnie. -Nie widziałeś może Czkawki?- Chyba przeczuwał, że zadam to pytanie, bo pokręcił głową z uśmiechem. -Ooo, nasz wódz z samego ranka przyszedł do mnie, przekazał mi co mam zrobić z bliźniakami i więcej go nie widziałem. Mówił, że ma coś do załatwienia. Westchnęłam. -Nie martw się, niedługo wróci.- Kowal próbował mnie pocieszyć. -Jak zwykle- mruknęłam. Perspektywa Czkawki Niech żyje wolność! Ach.. Nie ma lepszego uczucia niż latanie. A latanie kiedy jesteś przepełniony pasją i miłością, to już w ogóle wybuchowa mieszanka radości! :D -No dobra Mordko. Beczka. Ale to już ostatni raz. Szczerbatek z rykiem podniecenia wzbił się w górę i już po chwili wirowaliśmy. -O taak, pięknie!- I znów lecimy prosto. -No dobra, koniec zabawy- zadecydowałem.- Szukamy dalej. Od sameo rana szukamy Tiana i na razie nic. Ani śladu. Nie wiadomo jak daleko się wyniósł i czy w ogóle... Ale nie mogłem zaprzestać poszukiwań. Musiałem zachować wszelkie środki ostrożności. Rozdział 5 Wyznania Wróciliśmy na Berk późnym popołudniem, praktycznie już wieczorem. Było ciemno, poszliśmy więc do domu. Tam dałem Szczerbatkowi jeść i poszedłem poodwiedzać kolegów. Jednak w pierwszej kolejności udałem się do Pyskacza. Dowiedziałem się, że Mieczyk i Szpadka wykonali polecone im przeze mnie zadanie, a Astrid mnie sukała. Póżniej odwiedziłem innych jeźdźców, oprócz Astrid i... został mi Sączysmark. Cudownie. Zapukałem. Otworzył mi sam Sączysmark. -Czego?- Jakie miłe powitanie. -Mogę wejść?- zapytałem niezrażony. Niechętnie mnie wpuścił. -To co tam się dziś działo jak mnie nie było?- Spodziewałem się, że jakoś opryskliwie sie do mnie odezwie. -Nic- odparł. Tylko tyle? Może jest chory? Przyjrzałem mu się trochę. -Hmm, wiesz... czy ty... wszystko dobrze? Kiedy na mnie spojrzał, wiedziałem, że coś się stało. Wyglądał... dziwnie. Możliwe nawet, że płakał. -Nie chce o tym gadać-Odwrócił się w stronę okna. -Wiesz, ja jednak chciałbym wiedzieć. Jestem wodzem, powinienem wiedzieć o problemach moich ludzi. Nikomu nie powiem- dodałem. Zawahał się, ale mimo to wskazał bym usiadł na krześle. Czekała nas długa rozmowa. '''Kochani, dziękuje Wam za tak wielką mobilizację.' Dzięki Wam zrozumiałam, że powinnam nadal prowadzić tego bloga i robić to co lubię, chociażby dla samej siebie. Jesteście wielcy!! ^.^ Nexta dedykuje wszystkim czytający za to, że są ze mną w tych trudnych chwilach i mnie wspierają. Koffam Was <3 Siedziałem u Sączysmarka chyba ze 2 godziny. Miał taki problem, o którym w ogóle bym nie pomyślał w jego przypadku. Okazało się, że najzwyczajniej w świecie czuł się samotny! Kto by pomyślał! Jednak kiedy mi tak o tym opowiadał, mimowolnie zmieniłem zdanie na jego temat. -Ty masz Astrid, Śledzik Sztukamięs, bliźniaki...- tu tylko machnął ręką.-No a ja? Położyłem mu dłoń na ramieniu. -Kiedy przyjdzie czas, ty też znajdziesz swoją drugą połowę.- Zrobiłem chwilę przerwy.- A może już znalazłeś?- Dodałem z uśmiechem, mając na myśli Heatherę. W ostatnim czasie zauważyłem, że coś być może jest na rzeczy. Chyba zrozumiał o co mi chodzi, bo uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością. Po chwili jednak westchnął i spojrzał na mnie z niedowierzaniem. -Nie myślałem, że będę ci się kiedyś zwierzał-powiedział kręcąc głową. Prychnąłem. -A ja nie myślałem, że kiedyś dowiem się czegoś takiego od ciebie. Zaśmialiśmy się. -No dobra miło się gadało, ale muszę już lecieć. Mama będzie zła, nie mówiąc już o Astrid... Wstaliśmy obaj i uścisnęliśmy sobie dłonie na pożegnanie. -Trzymaj się-powiedziałem. Kiedy moja noga przekroczyła już próg jego domu powiedział tylko jedno: -Dzięki Czkawka. Uśmiechnąłem się tylko, nie odwracając się, i zamknąłem za sobą drzwi. A mój wzrok powędrował w stronę domku z głową Śmiertnika Zębacz. Wciągnąłem i wypuściłem powietrze. -Raz kozie śmierć- mruknąłem. Zapukałem. A to, co zobaczyłem po otworzeniu się drzwi, sprawiło, że nie byłem w stanie nic powiedzieć ani się ruszyć. Może trochę krótko, ale mam już pomysł na dalszy. A kto zgadnie co zobaczył Czkawka? ;) Nagroda w postaci dedyku :3 Jeszcze raz mocno Was przytulam za totalne podniesienie mnie na duchu! :* :3 ^.^ Nikt nie odgadł zagadki :D Moja Astriś stała. Niby nic nadzwyczajnego, ale ona stała w samym ręczniku! -O, hej Czkawka. Mówiła do mnie? Chyba tak. -A tak, tak. Już wchodzę. Weszłem do środka, Astrid zamknęła drzwi. -Przeszkodziłem Ci- ,,Chociaż nie żałuję'' dodałem w myślach.'' -Nie, skądże- uśmiechnęła się. Kurcze, moja piękna dziewczyna, stoi przede mną w samym ręczniku i z tym swoim zniewalającym uśmiechem, i do tego jesteśmy sami w jej domu. Ona chyba robi mi to na złość. Czułem, że robię się czerwony jak burak. -Wiesz co, ja może pójdę, ubiorę coś i porozmawiamy, ok?- Astrid kierowała się w stronę schodów. -Tak jasne...- Ludzie, w życiu nie byłem takl zawstydzony. -To idź do mojego pokoju- I wbiegła na górę. Głośno wypuściłem powietrze z płuc. Posłusznie skierowałem się na górę. Czekałem, siedząc na jej łóżku. Po 5 minutach Astrid, ubrana w swoją piżamkę ^.^ usiadła koło mnie. -Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś, że lecisz?- Astrid z wyrzutem założyła ręce na piersiach. -Przepraszam- chwyciłem ją za rękę- Następnym razem zabiorę cię ze sobą. -Po prostu obiecaj, że będziesz mnie wtajemniczał. -Obiecuję-przytuliliśmy się. -Tęskniłam-wyznała. Zaśmiałem się. -Wiesz, słyszę dziś same niezwykłe wyznania. Spojrzałam na mnie pytająco. Opowiedziałem jej o tym, czego dowieziałem się od Sączysmarka. Na początku przyjęła to ze śmiechem, ale widząc moją poważną minę zrozumiała, że mówię prawdę. -Łał- przyznała.-Aż trudno w to uwierzyć. -Taak- przytaknąłem. Przypomniałem sobie słow Sączysmarka. ,,Ty masz Astrid....- ''Dobrze, że mamy siebie- powiedziałem. Razem z Astrid leżeliśmy, słuchając nie do końca miarowego bicia naszych serc... Perspektywa Astrid Ach Czkawuś :3. Ta twoja mina kiedy mnie zobaczyłeś... bezcenna <3. ,,''Dobrze, że mamy siebie'' . Jak ja cię kocham. I kto by pomyślał, że nawet Sączysmark będzie chciał w końcu mieć kogoś na stałe. Ze mną było przecież podobnie. A teraz wtulona w mojego Czkawkę rozmyślam, co bym straciła, gdyby nasze losy potoczyły się inaczej. 'Rozdział 6 ' ''Perspektywa Czkawki Z rozmarzeniem otworzyłem oczy. Przeciągnąłem się i ziewnąłem. Rozejrzałem się po pokoju. Ej, to nie był mój pokój. Co ja tutaj robię? Aa no tak, przecież wieczorem przyszedłm do Astrid. I wygląda na to, że tutaj zasnąłem. Po prostu pięknie. Mama... no krótko mówiąc, nie będzie zachwycona. Chociaż może nie będzie tak źle? To się okaże. Zerknąłem na moją śpiącą obok księżniczkę. Uśmiechnąłem się sam do siebie. Niech sobie śpi. Cmoknąłem ją w policzek. -Do zobaczenia- szepnąłem. Zaraz po tym wybyłem. Perspektywa Astrid Otworzyłam oczy. Od razu poczułam, że czegoś brakuje. A raczej kogoś. Wymacałam ręką miejsce koło mnie. Wywróciłam oczami i westchnęłam głęboko. -Czkawka- powiedziałam cicho. Poleżałam sobie jeszcze chwilkę. Po czym wpadłam na pomysł jak usidlić naszego wodza i mieć go dziś tylko dla siebie. -No to szykuj się kochanie- zaśmiałam się trochę jak wariatka xD. Jednocześnie zerwałam się z łóżka. Zegar wskazywał 8:30. Perspektywa Czkawki W sumie na godzinę spojrzałem dopiero w swoim domu. Była 8:28. Dość... akuratnie udało mi się wstać. Na paluszkach wchodziłem na górę. Niestety nie udało mi się tego zrobić bezszelestnie. A przez kogo? Przez niejakiego pana Nocną Furię, który jak tylko mnie usłyszał, to błyskawicznie powalił na ziemię, skacząc z góry. -Szczerbatek!- Próbowałem uciszyć niemogącego się opanować z radości gada.- Złaź ze mnie i przestań proszę, wiesz, że to się nie spiera!- Chcąc, nie chcąc zacząłem się śmiać.- Ććććć, bo obudzimy mamę. -Chyba już wam się to udało.-Usłyszałem głos za swoimi plecami. Chwilę później ujrzałem nad sobą zamiast mordki Szczerbatka, twarz mamy.-No dobrze, młody człowieku, to teraz słucham. Gdzie to się teraz spędza noce, jak nie we własnym domu? -Oo, hejka mamuś. Nie śpisz już? -Synek, nie zmieniaj tematu. Zadałam ci pytanie i oczekuję odpowiedzi. Więc, gdzie byłeś zeszłej nocy? Nerwowo podrapałem się po głowie. -A wiesz, jaa...- I wtedy wyratowały mnie głośne krzyki ludzi (dzięki wam mój kochany ludu! xD) i wycie w róg, oznaczające, że zbliża się niebezpieczeństwo. -Jeszcze wrócimy do tej rozmowy- powiedziała mama grożąc mi palcem. -Mamie sie nie odmawia- wyszczerzyłem zęby w szerokim uśmiechu. Wsiedliśmy na nasze smoki i polecieliśmy ocenić sytuację. Panował kompletny chaos. Wszędzie biegali wikingowie, gdzie niegdzie palił się jakiś dach. Jak za starych dobrych czasów... Podlecieliśmy ze Szczerbatkiem do rogu, żeby zobaczyć kto podniósł alarm. Okazało się, że był to Śledzik. -Hej, co się stało?- zapytałem go. -Jakaś dziwna, czarna postać przeleciała mi prosto przed nosem i próbowała mnie usmażyć żywcem!- Śledzik rozemocjonowany biegał w kółko.- Miała smoka. -Spokojnie stary, a nie wiesz, gdzie ta postać poleciała? -NAWET WIEM GDZIE LECI!-krzyknął, wskazując palcem punkcik na niebie. Faktycznie, coś tam było. -Lece to sprawdzić- wzbiliśmy się w powietrze. Zbiżyliśmy się do postaci. Była to... Astrid?! Nie wierze. Zaczęliśmy lecieć za nią. Chyba nas zauważyła. Przyspieszyła. Goniliśmy ją troche długoo. W końcu wylądowała na podliskiej wyspie. -Astrid! Co ty wyprawiasz?- zapytałem, po tym jak zdjęła pelerynę. To naprawdę była ona. -Nie mam pojęcia o co ci chodzi- odparła naburmuszona.- Zepsułeś niespodzianke! A miało być tak pięknie... -Co? O czym ty mówisz- spytałem zdezorientowany. -Szykowałam dla nas niespodzianke, żebyś w końcu pobyli troche razem! Tego to sie zupełnie nie spodziewałem. Zrobiło mi się jej żal. Podeszłem i ją przytuliłem. -Przepraszam kochanie, wiem, że ostatnio mam dla ciebie mało czasu, ale jestem wodzem i mam swoje obowiązki.- Wtedy wpadłem na pomysł.- Słuchaj, jutro lecimy gdzieś razem. -Ale przecież mówiłeś, że... -Mama przeyjmie moje zajęcia na te kilka dni- zaproponowałem z uśmiechem. -Czkawka, kocham cię- przytuliliśmy się mocno. Po chwili coś mi się przypomniało: -Czyli to nie ty podpalałaś domy i straszyłaś mieszkańców?- Teraz wydało mi się to dziwnie absurdalne. -No co ty- zaprzeczyła.-Niby po co? -W takim razie musimy szybko sprawdzić kto. Momentalnie zawróciliśmy. Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziliśmy, że następnego dnia nie będzie nam dane razem wypocząć... Gdy tylko Berk znalazło się w zasięgu naszego wzroku, wstrzymaliśmy oddech. Wyspa była oblężana. Na przypływających statkach widniał symbol Beserków, Wandersmok. Ale jak to możliwe? Dagur już od dawna był martwy... Chyba, że miał dziedzica... Rozmyślania trzeba było odłożyć na później. Teraz musieliśmy ratować nasz dom. W tym momencie zobaczyłem mamę i całe mnóstwo smoków z Sanktuarium. Atakowały naszych wogów, tak samo starali sie Wandale. -Leć, pomóż chłopakom- poleciłem Astrid. Dołączyliśmy do walki. I wtedy spostrzegłem dowódce Berserków. Był nim... Tian. Aż mnie normalnie zatkało. Otrząsnąłem się dopiero po tym, jak zacząła lecieć prosto na nas ognista kula. Ominęliśmy ją ze Szczerbatkiem w ostatniej chwili. -Spokojnie Mordko- szepnąłem do niego- Każ smokom atakować pozostałe statki, a my bierzemy ten- wskazałem wprost na Tiana. Nocna Furia wydała z siebie ryk. Chwilę później prawie wszystkie statki płonęły, po pewnytm czasie znikając pod wodą, a my lądowaliśmy n przeciwko wściekłego przywódcy Berserków. -To koniec Tian, poddaj się!- rzuciłem. -HAhahaha! To właśnie nadchodzi wasz koniec!-Jego śmiech zagłuszył odgłosy walk odbywających się wokół nas. Jego słowa dotarły do mnie tak silnie, że musiałem przytrzymać się siodła. -To wszystko twoja sprawka- syknąłem.-Dlaczego to robisz? Nie lepiej żyć w pokoju? -Jesteś jeszcze bardziej naiwny niż myślałem Czkwaka! Ojciec miał rację. -Ojciec?-zapytałem zdziwiony. -Tak. Ojciec, którego ty mi zabiłeś. I czego ci nie daruję!-z krzykiem się na mnie rzucił. Zrobiliśmy unik. Zeskoczyłem ze Szczerbatka, podpalając Piekło. Tą walkę chciałem stoczyć sam. Tian zdziwił się na widok mojej broni, ale próbował to zamaskować. Walczyliśm yi czułem, żę to nie przelewki. To była walka na śmierć i życie. Po paru minutach przyskrzyniłem Tiana i przyłożyłem mu miecz do gardła. -Twój ojciec to Dagur, prawda?-Musiałem mieć pewność. -Dagur Szalony był największym i najlepszym wojownikiem na świecie. Często opowiadał o tym, żę chce cie wreszcie dorwać, o tym jak to zrobić. Ale tylko tyle słyszałem. On nie miał dla mnie czasu. Nie miał czasu być moim ojcem. Ty mu zabrałeś ten czas. Nie. Jaki to ma sens? Nie, nie. To nie tak. Wcale nie tak. Nim zdążyłem coś powiedzieć to Tian miał nade mną przewagę. Teraz to ja byłem na straconej pozycji. -Posłuchaj możesz mi niewierzyć-mówiłem z trudem.- Ale wiem jak się czujesz. Mój najlepszy przyjaciel... zabił mi ojca. Widziałem w jego oczach, że zasiałem w nim ziarno niezdecydowania i współczucia. Ale odeszły one na dalszy plan, gdy przykryła je rządza zemsty. Perspektywa Astrid -Świetnie Wichurko! Właśnie powaliłyśy kolejnego wroga. Mój wzrok zaczął szukać Czkawki. I znalazł go. Nie było czasu do stracenia. -Na niego!-krzyknęłam.-Żegnaj się z żyiem Tian-dodałam w myślach. Zeskoczyłam z grzbietu Wichury i powaliłam Tiana jednym ciosem. Zerknęłam na Czkawkę. Jego wzrok mówił: ,,Uciekaj i zostaw go mnie!.'' 'Ani myślę. Tian, pożałuszesz teraz wszystkiego. ''Perspektywa Czkawki -Astrid, nie!-krzyknąłem z mocą, ale kogo ona słucha? No właśnie, nikogo. Nagle, co w ogóle mi tu nie pasowało, usłyszałem głos bliźniaków: -Uwaga!! I tyle z tego widziałem, bo dalej urwał mi się film. W oddali świadomości słyszałem pełen przerażenia ryk Nocnej Furii... 'Rozdział 7 Cóż, mogło być gorzej... '''Rozdział ten dedykuję ''789Queen789'' i'' Astrid Hofferson 12!21'' za to, że mnie wiernie wspierają <3 oraz Roxi1902 za odgadnięcie w połowie zagadki :* Może umarłem. Otworzyłem oczy. Nie pamiętam nic, co się wydarzyło. Spadło coś wielkiego, a potem nie wiem nic. Pustka. Pamiętam tylko tą ostatnią sekundę. Gigantyczne zielone oczy smoka pędzącego mi na ratunek, złośliwy uśmieszek śmiertelnie niebezpiecznego wroga, który mało mnie nie zabił i piękne błękitne oczy, pełne złości i jednocześnie przerażenia. Oczy mojej cudownej dziewczyny, którą mogłem stracić przez Tiana. Tak, wspomnienia już wróciły, uderzyły z niesamowitą wręcz mocą. Chyba jednak nie umarłem. Ustaliłem, że znajduję się w swoim pokoju, a konkretnie w łóżku. Przechyliłem nieco głowę. Astrid siedziała na krześle obok łóżka. Wygląda na to, że spała. Opierała głowę oi kant biurka i drzemała cicho. Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie. Kiedy śpi jest taka...łagodna, spokojna i wręcz prześliczna. Mógłbym się w nią tak wpatrywać godzinami, ale przypomniało mi się jeszcze o kimś. Rozejrzałem sie, ale nigdzie nie wiedziałem mojego smoka. Nie, zaraz. Jest. Odetchnąłem z ulgą. Szczerbatek też uciął sobie drzemkę. Pięknie, wszyscy śpią. Przyszedł czas na ocenę szkód. Astrid, z tego co zauważyłem, była lekko poobijana, Mordka tak samo. A co ze mną? No tu chyba było trochę gorzej. Co na pewno, to z radością mogę stwierdzić, że prawa noga jest na swoim miejscu. Wiem, ponieważ chcąc to sprawdzić, poniosłem się lekko i od razu poczułem w niej ból. Prócz tego czułem ból w klatce piersiowej i bolała mnie głowa. Westchnąłem. Nie miałem zamiaru być uziemiony i cały czas leżeć. Co to, to nie. A zatem postanowiłem wstać. Niestety zrobiłem to zbyt gwałtownie. Syknąłem z bólu, budząc przy tym Astrid i Szczerbatka. Zerwali się na równe nogi. -Czkawka!- pisnęła Astrid ze szczęścia.- Hej, co ty robisz? Kładź mi się, no już! Posłusznie oparłem głowę na poduszce. -Proszę Astrid, nic mi nie jest. A tak ogólnie, co się stało? -To wiesz, już prawie skończyłam z tym łajdakiem Tianem, kiedy nagle bliźniaki musiały wszystko popsuć i zwaliły nam statek Berserków na głowę!- Kiedy to mówiła wybałuszyłem oczy ze zdziwienia. -Statek leciał prosto na ciebie, ale Szczerbatek w ostatniej chwili cię uratował. Tian nie miał tyle szczęścia.- Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziała ze złośliwym uśmiechem. Zmarszczyłem nieco brwi. Wtedy, wyjątkowo spokojny, Szczerbatek położył głowę na łóżku, wlepiając we mnie swoje spojrzenie. -Dziękuję Mordko- pogłaskałem go po pyszczku.- Znowu ratujesz mi skórę. Smok zamruczał cicho. Zauważyłem, żę Astrid spuściła wzrok. Miała łzy w oczach. Chwyciłem ją za rękę i ścisnąłem mocno. -Astrid. Jestem tu, przy tobie. Hej, spójrz na mnie. Dziewczyna zerknęła niepewnie.- Tak bardzo tęskniłam- powiedziała. -Ja też- przytuliliśmy się. -Czkawka, nigdy mi tego nie rób.- Astrid rozpłakał się na dobre.-Nigdy więcej mnie nie zostawiaj. -Ćśśśśś... kochanie, spokojnie. Nie płacz. Jestem przy tobie. I nigdzie się nie wybieram. Przyciągnąłem ją do siebie, całując namiętnie i głeboko. Zawarliśmyw tym pocałunku całe swoje uczucie, całą swoją tęsknotę... Całą miłość. Nie zwarzałem nawet na ból w klatce, na ten będący nie do zniesienia ból, który nie dawał o sobie zapomnieć. Co tam ból. Trzymałem w objęciach najpięknieszą dziewczynę na świecie, która na dodatek mnie kochała. Co innego mogło się w tym momencie liczyć? Wtem Astrid, już najwyraźniej nie panując nad sobą, zaczęła rozpinać mó strój do latania. -Hhmm, Astrid- wymruczałem przerywając pocałunek- Kochanie już chyba wystarczy... Po chwili chyba już wyprzytomniała. Z nieco zagubioną miną odsunęła sie ode mnie. -Tak, tak masz rację. Przepraszam nie wiem co... Przerwała jej mama, która pojawiła sie w drzwiach. -Czkawka! Synku, budziłeś sie już!-Podeszła do mnie i ostrożenie przytuliła. -Hej mamo- odpowiedziałem zapinając strój. Mama zauważyła co robię, zobaczyła, że moje włosy są w lekkim nieładzie, zerknęła też na trochę poczochraną Astrid. Odchrząknęła głośno. -No tak- przyznała- To w końcu 4 dni. -Co?- zapytałem zdezorientowany. -No 4 dni leżałeś nieprzytomny.- wyjaśniła mi mama- Wszyscy w wiosce martwią sięo ciebie. Trzeba im zaraz powiedzieć, że sie obudziłeś.- Z uśmiechem wyszła z pokoju. -Super- mruknąłem.- No to trzeba wstawać. -O nie, nie kochaniutki- Astrid zatrzymała mnie ruchem dłoni.- Odpoczywasz. -Co mi w sumie jest? -Masz pęknięte żebro- powiedziała z przejęciem- które szybko się zrasta. I złamaną nogę. Trochę cię ten statek przygniótł. Oprócz tego masz wielkiego guza na głowie. Ekstra. Złamana noga. Cudownie. -Jak długo?- zapytałem. Wiedziała o co mi chodzi. -W najlepszym wypadku, jakieś półtora miesiąca bez latania. Jeśli będziesz leżał. Poddałem się. Byłem na to gotów, byle tylko jak najszybciej wrócić do latania. -Przykro mi.- Astrid ze współczuciem pogładziła mnie po twarzy- Wyjdziemy z tego razem. -Wiem- odparłem. Szczerbatek zaskamlał cicho. -Nie martw się kolego. Zobaczysz, ani się obejrzymy, a będziemy tam, gdzie nasze miejsce. W przestworzach. Ostatecznie jednak wygraliśmy ,z tego co się dowiedziałem. Berserkowie odpłynęli z powodu braku dowódcy. Przez następną część dnia przychodzili do mnie koledzy i inni mieszkańcy Berk, by chociaż na chwilę porozmawiać. Przynosili dużo pyszności ,,na osłodę', ''jak to mówili. Większość z tego dostało się Szczerbatkowi. Faktycznie, żebro zrastało sięw tempie błyskawicznym, z nogą podobnie. Do dwóch tygodniach stawiałem swoje ,,pierwsze kroki'.' ' A potem szło z górki. Rozdział 8 Stopniowy powrót do normalności Kiedy się obudziłem, zaczęło już świtać. -Czkawka! Wstawaj!- Usłyszałem głos z dołu. Znudzony i zmęczony przekręciłem się na brzuch.- Jeszcze 5 minut- mruknąłem. -Teraz- Mama najwyraźniej wiedziała już jakie mam zamiary. Trochę się rozleniwiłem przez ten czas, kiedy moje obowiązki wodza zostały podzielone. Podzielone między mamą, jeźdżcami i po części Pyskaczem. Każdy robił coś innego, jak sobie wcześniej ustalili. Co ja bym zrobił nie mając takich przyjaciół? A no właśnie, wykończyłbym się. Kiedyś jednak trzeba było wstać. Obróciłem się, odkryłem koc, podparłem się o łóżko i chwyciłem kule oparte o stojące w pobliżu biurko, po czym stanąłem na nogę. Tą której nie miałem. Nie sądziłem, że przyjdzie taki czas, kiedy będę zdany tylko na protezę. Ironia losu. A jeśli chodzi o żebro, jest już całe i zdrowe. Ubrałem się i Szczerbatek pomógł mi zejść na dół, jak robił to co rano od dwóch tygodni. Mama już czekała ze śniadaniem. Z uśmiechem zasiedliśmy do stołu. Smoki (Szczerbatek i Chmuroskok) też zabrały się do pałaszowania swoich ryb. -Co dzisiaj robicie?- zapytałem, próbując przybrać obojętny ton. -Nic szczególnego. Patrole, sprawdzenie stanu żywności, planowałam też odwiedzić Sanktuarium..- Nagle zamilkła i ugryzła się w język, jakby powiedziała więcej niż zamierzała. -Serio? Lecicie do Sanktuarium?-Natychmiast się ożywiłem.- Słuchaj, ja czuję się już dużo lepiej. Noga prawie wcale... -Nie Czkawka- przerwała mi mama stanowczo- Sam wiesz, że to jeszcze za wcześnie. Nie mogę cię narażać. A poza tym, jesteś wodzem... ,,Kalekim wodzem'' ' '' pomyślałem. -Tak wiem, wiem- odparłem zawiedziony.- I muszę zostać. Rozumiem mamo. A kiedy i na ile lecicie? -Wylatujemy jutro. Nie będzie nas jakieś 4 dni.- powiedziała mama, nieco speszona całą tą sytuacją. -Aha- odpowiedziałem krótko. Wstałem od stołu. Chciałem odejść i posiedzieć chwilę sam. Kierowałem się w stronę drzwi, jednak zatrzymała mnie mama. -Wiesz synku, że ja... -Mamo- tym razem ja jej przerwałem- Ok, nie ma sprawy. Innym razem- Żeby ją w tym upewnić uśmiechnąłem się. Chyba zadziałało. Nie chciałem, żeby miała wyrzuty sumienia, a już na pewno nie przeze mnie. -Chodź Szczerbo, idziemy- Z pomocą Nocnej Furii opuściliśmy dom. W wiosce jak zwykle panował gwar i dobry nastrój. Niestety, mi się on nie udzielił. Starałem się robić dobrą minę do złej gry. Był jednak ktoś, kogo nie było tak łatwo zmylić. Astrid stała przy kuźni i chyba tłumaczyła coś Heatherze. Dziewczyna najwyraźniej zrozumiała, pokiwiała głową, podziękowała i odeszła. Wtedy Astrid mnie zauważyła. Pomachała w moją stronę. Odmachałem jej i skinąłem głową w stronę wysokiego klifu, znajdującego się niedaleko od naszej osady. As kiwnęła znacząco głową, wskoczyła na Wichurę i odleciała. -Szczerbatek, idź się pobawić- zwróciłem się do smoka, który z ochotą pobiegł w stronę Akademii. Ja za to, przy pomocy drewnianych kul, pokuśtykałem tam, gdzie miałem porozmawiać z ukochaną. Kiedy tam dotarłem, Astrid już czekała. Siedziała na wysoko położynym kamieniu, o który ,mimo to, obijały się morskie fale. Rozciągał się z niego widok na całą plażę. Podkradłem się od tyłu najciszej jak umiałem, co było trudnym zadaniem, jeśli chodzisz o kulach i masz protezę. Zbliżyłem się i zasłoniłem oczy czekającej na mnie dziewczynie. Uśmiechnęła się. -Czkawka, wiem, że to ty- szepnęła. -Wiem, że wiesz- zaśmialiśmy się. Usiadłem obok niej. Niemal od razu położyła głowę na moim ramieniu. Przymknęliśmy oczy, rażeni słonecznym blaskiem. -Astrid- zacząłem, przerywając ciszę.- Zamierzasz coś szczególnego robić na przykład...jutro?- Poczułem, że spięła się nieco, gdy usłyszała moje pytanie. -Wiesz...ja...- Westchnęła.- Mama już ci powiedziała?- Jej pytanie zabrzmiało bardziej jak stwierdzenie. -Powiedziała- przytaknąłem. -Jeśli chcesz mogę zostać- zaproponowała. -Żartujesz? Nie ma mowy.- Pokręciłem przecząco głową.- Dawno tam nie byłaś. To dobra okazja. -Ale ty... -Bez gadania. Nie jestem dzieckiem, poradzę sobie.- Uśmiechnąłem się. Widać było, że Astrid nie była do końca przekonana. Spojrzałem jej prosto w oczy.- Proszę As. Zrób to dla siebie... i dla mnie. Cały czas tu przy mnie jesteś, przyda ci się jakaś odmiana. -Lubie przy tobie być... Ale...dziękuje ci za zrozumienie Czkawka.- przytuliła mnie mocno- Wrócimy zanim się obejrzysz. Poza tym...- dodała sarkastycznie.- ...Sączysmark i bliźniaki zostają, więc... -O Thorze!- Chwyciłem się za głowę.- Wakacje to to nie będą. W odpowiedzi moja dziewczyna przyciągnęła mnie do siebie i pocałowała mocno. Po chwili wstała. Przy jej pomocy zrobiłem to samo. Podparłem się kulami i razem zawróciliśmy z powrotem do naszej osady. ''Perspektywa Astrid No i jak można być tak wspaniałomyślnym jak on? Odp: Nie można. Czkawka odprowadził mnie pod sam dom, w którego pobliżu bawiły się nasze smoki. Pożegnałam mojego chłopaka całusem w policzek i weszłam do domu. A tam... Jejjjj, internet sie gróźb przestraszył i odwołał strajk :P. Można pisać dalej. Następnym razem od razu wzywam ochotników do torturowania :D Wracając do bloga: ma ktoś pomysł co tam...? Podpowiedź: ktoś czeka. No to komu dam dedyka? :) PS: Dziękuje, że jesteście <3 Tam czekała na mnie mama Czkawki! -Co pani tutaj robi?- zapytałam, będąc w lekkim szoku. -Prezpraszam, że tak po prostu weszłam, ale myślałam, że będziesz w domu. -Długo już tu pani jest? -Nie, jakieś 5 minut. I prosze, nie mów do mnie pani. Aż taka stara to ja nie jestem- uśmiechnęła się, po czym wyciągnęła rękę w moim kierunku- Valka- powiedziała. -Astrid- odparłam ściskając jej dłoń. Było mi trochę dziwnie. W końcu to mama mojego chłopaka. No właśnie. Chłopaka. -Chciałam cię uprzedzić Astrid- Valka usiadła przy stole. -Przed tym, że Czkawka dowiedział się, że lecimy do Smoczego Sanktuarium?- wyprzedziłam ją. -Tak- zrobiła przepraszającą minę. -I tak w końcu by się dowiedział- próbowałam ją pocieszyć. -Pewnie masz rację- przyznała. W czasie tej wymiany zdań, zaparzyłam wodę na herbatę i położyłam na stół ciasteczka. -Wylatujemy rano?- spytałam dla pewności, ale też po to, aby przerwać niezręczną ciszę. -Tak- potwierdziła.- Lecimy ze Śledzikiem i Heatherą. -Właśnie, mówiła coś, że chciałaby tam znaleźć smoka dla siebie- przypomniałam sobie naszą rozmowę przy kuźni. -Albo żeby to smok znalazł ją.- Uśmiechnęłyśmy się do siebie znacząco. Następnie nalałam herbatę do kubków i zasiadłam z mamą Czkawki do wspólnego poczęstunku. Po paru minutach rozmowy Valka zadała mi pytanie. -Astrid... nie chcę się mieszać, ale... to dość... chciałabym zapytać... -Proszę, pytaj- powiedziałam, dodając jej otuchy. Jej pytanie sprawiło, że wyraźnie posmutniałam. -Nie- odparłam w odpowiedzi na nie. ''Perspektywa Czkawki Po odprowadzeniu Astrid do domu udałem się prosto do kuźni. Robiłem tam coś, o czym wiedział tylko Szczerbatek. Ani Pyskacz, ani mama, ani nawet Astrid. Ale dowiedzą się, w przyszłym czasie.. '''Sprawa nr 1: dedyk dla Użytkownika 87.206.73.136 i dla YoungWolves za odgadnięcie zagadki, gratulacje :)' Sprawa nr 2: musze poruszyć wasze szare komórki! Jakie pytanie zadała Valka Astrid? Co tak na prawde robi Czkawka? Tego dowiecie sie już w nexcie! (jak w jakimś zwiastunie XD ;)) Ale chętnie posłucham waszych pomysłów :) Sprawa nr 3: Koffam Was <3 :* Pod wieczór musiałem się zbierać. Pracę postanowiłem dokończyć jutro. Postrzątałem stanowisko swojej pracy, zabrałem torbę, do której wsadziłem nieskończony owoc mojej pracy i wyszedłem z kuźni. Teraz pozostało tylko odnaleźć Szczerba. Tylko... albo aż. Nie było to jednak takie trudno, okazało się, że był niedaleko. Bawił się z dziećmi. Podkuśtykałem do nich, w celu zabrania gada do domu. -Hej dzieciaki- powitałem ich, przerywając zabawę. W odpowiedzi Szczerbatek wesoło podbiegł do mnie i domagał się głaskania.- Hej Mordko, jeszcze ci mało pieszczot? -Dobry wieczór wodzu- powiedział do mnie mały 8-letni brązowowłosy chłopiec. Był z nim jeszcze jeden o czarnych włosach, chyba 9-latek i 7-letnia dziewczynka, mała blondynka o błękitnych oczach. Bardzo przypominała mi Astrid. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale przyszło mi na myśl, że może kiedyś będziemy mieć taką córeczkę. -Dziękuje wam za przypilnowanie tego potworka- dzieci zaśmiały się. Szczerbatek za to, zrobił minę typu strzelam focha.- Ale na nas już czas.- poklepałem Nocną Furię po pysku. Maluchy nieco posmutniały. -Jeśli chcecie, możecie się z nim pobawić jutro- dodałem, nie chcąc by były smutne. Od zawsze mam słabość do dzieci. Moja strategia zadziałała. Na twarzach małych wikingów zagościł uśmiech. Dzieci pożegnały się ze Szczerbatkiem i kiedy chcieliśmy już iść, siedmiolatka pociągnęła mnie za nogawkę. Nachyliłem się w jej stronę. -O co chodzi mała?- zapytałem ją. -Wodzu- wlepiła we mnie swoje duże zmartwione oczka- Wodzu, czy nie boli cie ta noga? Zozśmieszyła mnie nieco tym pytaniem. Ale to jeszcze dziecko, widziałem, że myślała na poważnie. -Nie- odparłem- Nie boli. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Po jej mince zauważyłem, że poczuła ulgę. -To dobrze- podsumowała.- Ale jakby wodza bolała, to niech wódz weźmie Przytulasia. -Przytulasia?- zdziwiłem się. Po chwili dziewczynka wyciągła maskotke małego Straszliwca. -No mi zawsze pomaga, jak coś mnie boli- wytłumaczyła.- Niech wódz go weźmie, on pomoże. Zrobiło mi się tak ciepło na sercu. Takie słodkie dziecko... -Jesteś pewna? -No tak- spojrzała na mnie jakby to było oczywiste. -Jak masz na imię?- zadałem jej pytanie. -Aldis- odpowiedziała. Z uśmiechem przejąłem od niej maskotkę.- Bardzo ci dziękuje, Aldis. Powiedz mi, jaki jest twój ulubiony gatunek smoka? -Nocna Furia!- odpowiedź uzyskałem od razu. -Ok- wyprostowałem się.- Dzisiejszą noc spędzę z Przytulasiem- zapewniłem ją. Ni stąd, ni z owąd Aldis przytuliła się do mnie. Trochę mnie zatkało, ale odwzajemniłem uścisk. Potem dzieci rozeszły się do swoich domów, tak jak ja i Szczerbatek. Mamy nie było. Dałem Szczerbatkowi ryby i poszedłem na górę. Zacząłem szkicować prezent dla Aldis. ''Perspektywa Astrid '''Jeśli chodzi o pytanie Valki, dedyk dla Darcia123 i Astrid Hofferson 12!21 za poprawną odpowiedź :)' -Czy Czkawka już ci się może oświadczył?- zapytała Valka. -Nie- odpowiedziałam dobitnie. Nie zadawała więcej pytań. Siedziłałyśmy tak jeszcze z pół godziny, aż sie ściemniło. Potem tłumaczyła się, że musi jeszcze zrobić kolację i spakować się na jutro. Odpowiedziałam, że nie ma sprawy. W sumie sama się jeszcze nie spakowałam. Valka zanim wyszła przeprosiła jeszcze za swoje pytanie o oświadczyny i poszła. Zrobiłam sobie kolację i zawołałam przez okno Wichurę. Smoczyca zjawiła się w domu po paru minutach. Nakarmiłam ją i sama zabrałam się do jedzenia. -No właśnie- zaczęłam myśleć na głos- Dlaczego on mi się jeszcze nie oświadczył? Tak długo jesteśmy razem... Czy to już nie najwyższy czas? Czkawka, musisz przejąć pałeczkę. Wichurka przerwała jedzenie i dziwnie się na mnie spojrzała. -No co?- zapytałam z pełną buzią.- On musi z tym wreszcie coś zrobić! Chyba, że... Wichurka, a jeśli on mnie juz nie kocha? Smoczyca wywróciła oczami. -Muszę uwzględnić każdą możliwość- usprawidliwiłam się. Wiem, nie powinnam tak myśleć, ale trzeba być gotowym na wszystko. Po kolacji umyłam naczynia, przebrałam się w piżamę i zaczęłam pakować na jutrzejszą podróż. Spać położyłam się wcześniej niż zwykle, z uwagi na długą drogę czekającą nas jutro. Zasnęłam jednak później niż zwykle. Myślałam o dręczących mnie wątpliwościach, o Czkawce i o naszej przyszłości... Z odpowiedzią na drugie pytanie (co robi Czkawka w kuźni?) musicie jeszcze poczekać. Ale już niedługo wszystko będzie jasne... :D / pozdro od autorki bloga dla wszystkich czytających :* 'Rozdział 9 Zmiany nie zawsze są złe' ''Perspektywa Czkawki Moją twarz opatuliły promienie słońca. Niechętnie otworzyłem oczy. Wtedy zorientowałem się, że leżę na biurku. Normalnie, zasnąłem przy pracy. Podniosłem się, cały połamany po niewygodnej nocy. Obok mnie siedział Przytulaś. Spojrzałem na zeszło-wieczorny efekt mojej pracy. Uśmiechnąłem się zadowolony. Szkic Szczerbatka wyszedł mi lepiej niż zwykle, nie chcąc się chwalić. Planowałem zrobić maskotkę Nocnej Furii dla małej Aldis. A to co narysowałem zeszłego wieczora, było czymś w rodzaju makiety maskotki, że tak powiem. Ciężko podniosłem się z krzesła, na którym spędziłem ostatnią noc. I od razu zostałem powalony przez Szczerbatą Mordkę. -Auu- syknąłem z bólu. No tak, złamana noga. Szczerbatek natychmiast ze mnie zszedł. W jego oczach kryło się przerażenie i przeprosiny. -Spokojnie- powiedziałem z trudem.- Nic mi nie jest. Nie ma sie czym przejmować. Smok podał mi kule i pomógł wstać. Tak naprawdę, czułem w nodze ogromny ból, który starałem się zamaskować, żeby mój przyjaciel nie czuł się winny. Jakoś tam daliśmy radę wyjść z domu. W samą porę, bo mama, Astrid i pozostali właśnie szykowali się do lotu. -Czkawka!- krzyknęła radośnie Astrid na mój widok.- Myślałam, że prześpisz nasze pożegnanie. -Nigdy- odpowiedziałem, siląc się na uśmiech.- Kiedy lecicie? -Za chwilę- odparła próbując udawać obojętną. Uniosłem brew. Wywróciła oczami. Przytuliła mnie mocno. -Będę strasznie tęsknić- wyszeptała. -Ja też- ścisnąłem ją mocniej. Nie chciałem, żeby leciała, ale potrzebowała odskoczni. Zresztą, ja mam tu co robić. Jeszcze czegoś nie skończyłem... -To tylko 4 dni- próbowałem jakoś pocieszyć ją i samego siebie. Jeśli chodzi o Astrid, to chyba podziałało. -Pójdę jeszcze na chwilę do mamy- zrobiłem krok w przód i w tym momencie dałem plamę. Czkawka, co z ciebie za głupek! Zrobiłem zbyt pochopny ruch, co sprawiło, że niemal od razu zwinąłem się z bólu. Tak, że widzieli to wszyscy. Wszyscy- Astrid, mama, Szczerbatek, jeźdźcy, mieszkańcy, którzy przyszli pożegnać się z odlatującymi. Widziała to nawet mała Aldis. -Czkawka! Chodź, złap się. Ludzie, no pomóżnie mi!- krzyczała rozpaczliwie Astrid. Otoczyli nas wikingowie. Chciałem powiedzieć, że zaraz mi przejdzie, żeby nie zwracali na mnie uwagi. Ale Astrid, jak to Astrid. Z nią sie nie dyskutuje. Chwilę później już leżałem w swoim łóżku, przeniesiony przez Grubego i Wiadro. -Dzięki chłopaki- mruknąłem. Znowu sie zacznie. Zaczną tu przychodzić i sie litować. Znowu nie dadzą mi wstać, trzeba będzie leżeć. Znów będę uziemiony... -No to mów, jak to się stało? Nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy do pokoju weszła mama. Drgały jej ręce, co oznaczało, że sie denerwuje. -No było niechcący. Szczerbatek mnie przewrócił i tyle... Nastała cisza. Spojrzałem na nią nieco zawstydzony, tym, że narobiłem zamieszania. Znowu. -Mama- zacząłem.- Proszę, przekonaj jakoś Astrid, żebyście lecieli. Musicie lecieć. Potrzebne wam to. -Spróbuję- westchneła.- Ale coś czuję, że będzie ciężko. Jest jeszcze bardziej roztrzęsiona niż ja. -Powiedz jej, że już mi lepiej i bez problemu możecie lecieć. -A nie możesz mi sam powiedzieć?- Astrid wparadowała do pokoju, cała we łzach. -Hmm, może zostawię was samych...- Taa, dzięki za wsparcie mamusiu. Teraz ja będę musiał ją przekonać. -Astrid, to był naprawdę wypadek. Zresztą już wszystko dobrze. Nie musisz się martwić. -To, że powiesz mi, że nie muszę się martwić, nie sprawi, że tak będzie, Czkawka. Niby skąd mam mieć pewność? Ta dyskusja trwała jeszcze dłuugo, zanim w końcu wyruszyli w drogę. Przedtem Astrid chciała wiedzieć jaki jest mój stan, czy to naprawdę nic poważnego. Gothi uznała, że do wesela się zagoi. To pomogło mi po części przekonać wojowniczkę do udziału w wyprawie. Postawiła jednak warunek: będziemy wysyłać do siebie Straszliwca z wiadomością, gdyby coś się stało. Na to ostatecznie mogłem przystać. Astrid wraz z mamą, Śledzikiem i Heatherą udali się, więc do Sanktuarium, dopiero po południu. '''Kochani, dziękuję Wam za tak budującą' liczbę komentarzy i za to, że po prostu jesteście ze mną i chce Wam sie mnie czytać. Jeszcze raz dzięki <3 Za chwile zwariuje! Żeby nie było tak nudno, zrobiłem przynajmniej maskotke Nocnej Furii. Później zawiązałem na niej małą kokardkę. Jakiś czas później bawiłem się troche ze Szczerbatkiem, w końcu nie tylko mi się nudzi. Tak jakoś cały dzień zleciał mi na leżeniu. Szkoda, że nie mogę być tam razem z nimi. Razem z Astrid... ''Perspektywa Astrid Heathera leciała ze mną na Wichurce. Lot przebiegał nam spokojnie, po drodze spotkaliśmy może z dwa Drzewokosy i trzy Gromogrzmoty. Ja jednak nie mogłam być spokojna. Cały czas myślałam o Czkawce, o tym co z nim. -Astrid, nie martw się już tak- przekręciłam głowę i spojrzałam Valce prosto w oczy. -Wiem, ale jakoś nie potrafię... A pa.. a ty?- Poprawiłam się, już zapomniałam, że przeszłyśmy na ty.- W końcu to twój syn... -Właśnie dlatego próbuję się nie martwić. Znam go krócej niż ty, ale wiem, że da sobie radę. No chciałby, żebyś sie trochę wyluzowała i odpoczęła, a nie zamartwiała się nim. Ma tam opieke. Trzeba mu trochę zaufać. Westchnęłam.- Chyba masz rację. -Hej, Astrid! Już niedaleko, ścigamy się?- usłyszałam głos Śledzika. -Leć- ponagliła mnie Valka.- Jeszcze będzie czas na zamartwianie. Faktycznie miała rację. Odłóżmy to na później, przecież będzie jeszcze noc :). -No to lepiej już leć, bo i tak cie wyprzedzimy!- odkrzyknęłam Śledzikowi.- Trzymaj się mocno- dodałam, kierując te słowa do Heathery. Wystrzeliłyśmy w powietrze, prześcigając Śledzika już na starcie. 10 minut później zsiadaliśmy ze smoków. Byliśmy w Smoczym Sanktuarium. Byłam tu może ze 2 razy, z Czkawką oczywiście. Myślę, że nie wiadomo ile razy tu będę, to miejsce zawsze będzie dla mnie niesamowite. Coś mi się wydaje, że Heathera potwierdza to, wnioskując z jej miny. Śledzik, jak to Śledzik, wręcz rzucił się na te biedne smoki, które opisywał potem w księdze.Valka witała się ze swoimi starymi znajomymi. A mi ten świat pozwolił nareszcie zapomnieć o problemach. Trzeba było zrobić postój, ponieważ kiedy przylecieliśmy był już wieczór. Smoka dla Heathery mieliśmy iść szukać dopiero jutro rano. '''Przepraszam was Mordki, że taki krótki, ale 2 gimnazjum to jednak troche nauki jest... Nienawidze fizyki! Nie wiem czy jutro wstawie nexta, najwyżej napisze go w zeszycie, ale w sobote będzie na pewno ^.^' Obudziłam się dosyć wcześnie. Niby wcześnie, ale i tak reszta już nie spała. Zjedliśmy śniadanie i wyruszyliśmy na obserwację smoków. Najbardziej przejęta była Heathera. Nic dziwnego, w końcu to miał być jej pierwszy smok. Smok, który z czasem będzie jej najlepszym przyjacielem i obrońcą. Sanktuarium działało na mnie uspokajająco, jak żadne inne miejsce. Tu potrafiłam cieszyć się pełnią życia. Wichurka także znalazła sobie zajęcie. Bawiła się z innymi smokami, w szczególności ze Śmiertnikami, co nie było niespodzianką. W czasie zwiedzania natrafiliśmy na niezwykłe zjawisko. Byliśmy świadkami narodzin małych Szponiaków. Zapamiętam to do końca życia. Muszę przyznać, że trochę czasu to tam spędziliśmy. Zauważyłam, że Heathera szczególnie się z jednym zaprzyjaźniła. Z małym niebiesko- pomarańczowym Szponiaczkiem ^^. Valka zarządziła, że zjemy tu obiad i każdy wyciągnął swój prowiant. Nie przypuszczałabym, że to już pora obiadowa. Jadłam ze smakiem, częstując Wichurę kurczakiem. Jednak, kiedy tylko zjadła, pobiegła z powrotem do nowych przyjaciół. Westchnęłam. Nie pozostało mi nic innego, jak przyglądanie się Heatherze i małemu smoczątku. Widziałam, jak buduje się nowa przyjaźń. ''Perspektywa Czkawki Już po przebudzeniu wiedziałem, że czuję się lepiej. Uprosiłem Gothi, że jestem gotowy wstać. Nareszcie, rozprostowałem nogi. Oczywiście nie miałem zamiaru informować Astrid. Nic się nie stało, zresztą tylko by się zestresowała. Szczerbatek cieszył się równie mocno jak ja. Po śniadaniu wyszliśmy na dwór. Jak dobrze było znów poczuć to świeże powietrze. Przeszedłem się tylko kawałek, ludzie spoglądali na mnie trochę niepewnie. Usiadłem na kłodzie, koło kuźni. Mimo iż było lepiej, nie chciałem nadwyrężać nogi. Jakiś czas później zauważyłem Sączysmarka. Zawołałem go do siebie. Podszedł i siadł obok mnie. -Hej, a ty nie powinieneś leżeć?- zagadnął mnie jako pierwszy. -Gothi mi pozwoliła- wyszczerzyłem zęby w uśmiechu. Szczerbatek zaskamlał cicho, widząc bawiące się nieopodal dzieciaki. -No Mordko, idź do nich- powiedziałem wskazując na dzieci. Uradowany natychmiast włączył się do zabawy. Ja i Sączysmark przez chwilę siedzieliśmy w ciszy. -O nie- jego głos przerwał ciszę. Otworzyłem oczy. Grupka dzieci, ze Szczerbatkiem na czele, biegła w naszą stronę. -Wodzu!- Dobiegła do mnie mała Aldis. Na dźwięk jej głosiku rozjaśnił się mój uśmiech. Pokazałem coś na migi Szczerbatkowi. Kiwnął głową i pobiegł do domu. Po chwili wrócił ze zrobioną przeze mnie wcześniej maskotką. Podał mi ją, a ja przekazałem ją Aldis. -Ojej! Jaki slicny! Dziekuje wodzu!- przytuliła się do mnie. Zaśmiałem się. -No już idźcie sie bawić- ponagliłem dzieci. Odbiegły z krzykiem. -Prosze prosze, ktoś tu ma zadatki na tatusia- zagwizdał Sączysmark z uznaniem. -Co?- Nie zauważyłem kiedy koło nas znaleźli się bliźniaki.- Czkawka zostanie tatusiem? -Nie zostane żadnym tatusiem!- krzyknąłem zdnerwowany i zmęczony całą tą sytuacją. Wzruszyli ramionami.- Żebyś się nie zdziwił.- powiedział Mieczyk i poszli. -O czym on gada?- zapytałem. -E tam. To bliźniaki, sam wiesz. Westchnąłem. Mam dość. Perspektywa Astrid Po obiedzie szliśmy dalej. Heatherze od razu pogorszył się humor. Szponiak też nie był zachwycony. -Wrócimy po niego-obiecała Valka.- Jak tylko podrośnie. Teraz musi zostać z matką. -Ale jak go wtedy rozpoznam?- Heathera zrobiła niepewną minę. -Jeśli tak miało być, to go rozpoznasz.- Obie uśmiechnęły się, tylko jedna trochę mniej entuzjastycznie niż druga. Podniosłam się ciężko z miejsca. Wtedy, po raz pierwszy dzisiaj, pomyślałam o Czkawce. Ciekawe co teraz robi. Perspektywa Czkawki '''No to dotarliśmy do rozwiązania zagadki ''Co robi Czkawka?. Dedyk otrzymują: Darcia123, YoungWolves, Azura 2001', '''Szczerbol123, Astrid Hofferson 12!21 i CzkawkaHTTYD3. Gratuluję, rozgryzliście mnie ;)' I przepraszam, jeśli zapomniałam o kimś, piszcie to dopisze. Pożegnawszy się z Sączysmarkiemruszyłem do kuźni. Pomyślałem sobie Albo skończysz to teraz, albo tego nie skończysz. No, więc kończe. Dokończenie mojej pracy trwało około godzinki, na dworze zaczęło się ściemniać. Zadowolony obróciłem w palcach piękny srebrny pierścionek z maleńkim napisem wygrawerowany na nim. Głosił on: Dobrze, że mamy siebie. Takie nasze hasełko :3 Proste, ale za to mówiące wszystko. Zabrałem pierścionek oraz swoje rzeczy i, po przywołaniu Szczerbatka, zaszyłem się w domu, aby odpocząć. Mordki, przepraszam Was, że takie krótki. Nie bijcie! Wiem, że ostatnio troche mało, ale mam pewnego rodzaju załamanie weny. Poza tym, jest mały problemik z którym muszę się uporać. Problemki sercowy dla jasności, może ktoś wie co przeżywam... Wracając, przepraszam jeszcze raz, ale potrzebowałam chociaż takiej małej przerwy. Obiecuję jednak, że nie zamierzam siedzieć i sie użalać, wręcz przeciwnie. Pisanie mnie uspokoja i uskrzydla, zamierzam dalej to robić :D No. To w sobote (prawdopodobnie w sobote) będzie dłuższy next :D Paa :* PS: Może to ta pogoda? :P Po wejściu do domu zaparzyłem sobie herbatę i poszedłem z nią na górę. Postawiłem szklankę na szafce koło łóżka i położyłem się wygodnie. Szczerbatek wszedł do pokoju tuż po mnie i od razu rzucił się na parę moich portek, leżących na podłodze. Hm, zapomniałem ułożyć. E tam, trudno. Sięgnąłem po torbę i wyciągnąłem z niej pierścionek, by jeszcze raz mu się przyjrzeć. Byłem z niego naprawdę zadowolony. W pewnym momencie oczy same zaczęły mi się zamykać. Ostatnią rzeczą o jakiej pomyślałem przed snem była Astrid, jej piękne oczy. Na szafce pozostała nietknięta herbata, a na podłodze Szczerbatek, miętolący moje spodnie. ''Perspektywa Astrid Wieczorem nie miałam już na nic siły. Po tym jak wróciliśmy na miejsce naszego noclegu poprzedniej nocy, po prostu ległam i nie wspałam aż do rana. Śniłam o wielkim smoku, tak wielkim jak Osołomostrach. Smoku, który coś zniszczył. Nie wiem dokładnie co to było, ale wiem, że to coś znaczącego, ważnego dla mnie. Perspektywa Czkawki Rano trzeba było działać. Mieli wrócić za 2 dni. No, dzień i pół. Powinniśmy zdążyć. Mówię tutaj o przyjęciu, które zamierzałem przygotować dla Astrid i reszty, wracającej z Sanktuarium. Sączysmarkowi i bliźniakom powiedziałem zaraz po śniadaniu. W przygotowania zaangażowałem całą osadę. Ale nikt nie wiedział, jaki był główny cel tego przyjęcia. Tylko ja. I właśnie to nie najbardziej denerwowało. Byłem z tym sam, wiedział tylko Szczerbol. Czyli tak nie do końca sam byłem. Im było bliżej, tym gorzej. 2 dni później Perspektywa Astrid Nastał ranek. Te dwa ostatnie dni szczerze mówiąc minęły mi szybko i wolno zarazem. Ale pocieszałam się myślą, że niedługo wracamy do domu. A teraz ten dzień. Czwarty dzień od kiedy nie ma nas na Berk. Dzień naszego powrotu. Czkawka nie wysłał żadnego Straszliwca, więc chyba nic poważnego się nie stało. Chyba, że to zataił przede mną. Dobry humor nie opuszczał mnie jednak ani na chwilę. Heathera jak widać pogodziła się z myślą, że musi poczekać aż mały Szponiak podrośnie. Śledzik, podobnie jak ja, był wniebowzięty, ale to dlatego, że miał masę nowych informacji o smokach. A Valka cieszyła się, że znowu zobaczy syna, ale też szkoda jej było opuszczać smoki. Kiedy wsiedliśmy na naszych skrzydlatych przyjaciół i wyruszyliśmy w podróż powrotną, odczułam tęsknotę do Czkawki bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek. Perspektywa Czkawki Nie, ja zaraz nie wytrzymam. Ile można? No tak, dopiero ranek. Nie spałem całą noc. Dziś wracają. Wszystko jest dopięte na ostatni guzik. No prawie. A co jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak? Albo się pomylę? Albo... co jeśli ona się nie zgodzi? Nie wiem co wtedy, nie zastanawiałem się. Ale muszę wziąść tę możliwość pod uwagę. '''A jednak troche się jeszcze wydarzy...' :D Rozdział 10 A miało być tak pięknie... Wkrótce w oddali pojawiły się trzy małe punkty. Czekałem na nich razem ze Szczerbatkiem i Sączysmarkiem i żeby nie było, do niczego go nie zmuszałem. W moim mniemaniu zwyczajnie, chodzi o Heatherę. Ale gdzie tam, on się w życiu nie przyzna, nawet do czegoś co widać gołym okiem. Wyszedłem im naprzód, kiedy lądowali. Chwilę potem znów widziałem te oczy, o których śniłem zeszłej nocy. ''Perspektywa Astrid Znowu razem, trwając w pocałunku. To było to, czego potrzebowałem przez te 4 dni. Oderwaliśmy się od siebie, moim zdanie zbyt szybko. -Witaj w domu kochanie- powiedział mój ukochany, szczerząc zęby w zniewalająco pięknym uśmiechu. -No heej- odparłam głupawo. Zaśmiał się, słusząc moją odpowiedź. Po chwili dołączyła do nas Valka. -Och synku!- Valka przecisnęła się przez nas, tym samym spychając mnie na bok. -Cześć mamuś- uściskali się.- Jak wam tam zleciał czas? -A dobrze, dzięki synek. Dobrze było znów wszystkich zobaczyć.- Widać było, że Valka traktowała smoki jak swoją rodzinę.- Poczuć się na powrót... -Wolna- dokończył za nią. Wymienili porozumiewawcze uśmiechy. Nie chciałam im przerywać, byłoby to niegrzeczne. Na szczęście wyręczył mnie Sączysmark. -Witam panią mamę Czkawki- podszedł do nas i ucałował jej rękę. Valka zdziwiona uniosła brwi. -Co mu się stało?- szepnęła do Czkawki. On tylko wzruszył ramionami. -Muszę przyznać, pani syn to ma rękę do dzieci...- Sączysmark skulił się nieco, gdy dostał od naszego wodza w brzuch.- Pogratulować.- dokończył. -He he. Tak Sączysmark, ciebie to chyba wołają, nie słyszysz? Idź, chyba Heathera chce ci coś powiedzieć.- Mój chłopak popchnął Sączysmarka w stronę czarnowłosej. Właściciel Hakokła rozradowany się oddalił. -A Heathera to smoka nie ma?- Czkawka usiłował zmienić temat. Niech nie myśli, że ja tak łatwo zapomnę. I tak dowiem się o co chodziło. -Zaprzyjaźniła się z pewnym Szponiakiem, ale musi poczekać aż on trochę podrośnie- wyjaśniłam mu. -Czkawka!- Śledzik włączył się do rozmowy. Dobrze cię widzieć. Nawet nie wiesz ile mam nowych informacji! -Ekstra- Taa, wszyscy byliśmy już bardzo zniecierpliwieni. Długo będziemy tak stać? -To co, odświeżcie się i zapraszamy do Twierdzy- zakomunikował nam Czkawka. Sączysmark zerwał się jak na zawołanie. Pobiegł do wymienionego wcześniej miejsca. -Do Twierdzy?- zapytałam. Sądząc po twarzy Valki, Śledzika i Heathery, oni też nie wiedzieli o co mu chodzi. -Taka mała uczta powitalna- odparł. Cudownie. Byłam zbyt zmęczona na zabawę. Podczas, gdy pozostali rozeszli się do swoich domów, aby przyszykować się na ''impreze, ja zostałam sam z Czkawką. -hej, co jest?- zapytał zmartwiony. -Nic. Naprawdę. Po prostu jestem bardzo zmęczona. Nie gniewaj się, ale nie mam nastroju na tańce. Nie dziś. -Nie musimy tańczyć- odpowiedział. Cały on. -Ale... -Proszę- przerwał mi. Nagle zrobił się zdeterminowany i chyba troche się zestresował. Spojrzałam na niego podejrzliwie. Unikał mojego spojrzenia.- Astrid, chociaż na chwileczkę. -Okeej...- Poddałam się.- Na chwileczkę. Jego twarz na powrót zładodniała i zagościła na niej ulga. -Do zobaczenia, w takim razie- cmoknął mnie w policzek i zwrócił się do Heathery, która chciała ruszyć do Twierdzy za Sączysmarkiem.- Heathera, poczekaj. Chodź na chwilę. Patrzyłam jak wchodzą do domu Czkawki. Hmm... Nie Astrid, nie rób tego. Idź do domu i sie przygotuj. Ale co oni tam robią? E tam, pewnie nic takiego... Ciekawość jednak wzięła górę. ''Perspektywa Czkawki -To tak, słuchaj, tylko błagam nie mów Astriś. Dowie się jeszcze dzisiaj. Ok?- Heathera kiwnęła głową.- Więc ja... -Chcesz się jej oświadczyć!- krzyknęła. -Ćśśś- uciszyłem ją.- Tak, zgadłaś.- uśmiechnąłem się.- I właśnie z tym mam problem. -Z oświadczynami? -Bardzo się denerwuję- przyznałem.- I... chciałbym zrobić małą próbę. Zrozumiała. Perspektywa Astrid Tak, tak nie powinnam. Wiem. Wspięłam się na drzewo, rosnące blisko domu wodza. Był z niego świetny widok, aby oglądać to, co działo się w pokoju Czkawki. Usadowiłam się wygodnie i schyliłam nieco. Nie chiałam przecież, żeby mnie zobaczyli. Wychyliłam nieco głowę. Łzy same zaczęły spływać po moich policzkach. Nienawidze go. Przed chwilą mnie całował, a teraz co?! Klęczy przyd Heatherą i pokazuje jej pierścionek, w dodatku taki o jakim zawsze marzyłam?! Co za świnia! Drzewo zaczęło się lekko trząść pod wpływem drżenia mojego ciała. Nagle rozległ się huk. Leżałam na ziemi. Bolało strasznie, ale ten ból był niczym w porównaniu do tego, co działo się w moim sercu.. Perspektywa Czkawki Nagle zrobił się huk. Zdziwieni spojrzeliśmy po sobie. Zbiegliśmy na dół. Astrid, kulejąc, oddalała się od mojego domu. Widok ten był doprawdy komiczny, ale mi ani trochę nie było do śmiechu. Wręcz przeciwnie, ogarnęło mnie przerażenie. -Astrid!- zawołałem, biegnąc za nią (troche to dziwnie wyglądało, bo ja sam chodze przecież o kulach). Po chwili udało mi się ją dogonić.- Hej kochanie, co z twoją nogą? Co ci się stało? W odpowiedzi dostałem, jak to się mówi z liścia. -Ty świnio! Z nami koniec!- Niemalże wypluła mi te słowa w twarz, po czym pokuśtykała dalej w stronę lasu. Stałem osłupiały, rozmasowując obolały policzek. jak przez mgłę dochodziły do mnie słowa Heathery. -Hej, a co to było? Ona chyba nie pomyślała, że my... Nie odpowiedziałem. Chwilę potem dołączył do nas Sączysmark. -Gotowy na wielką chwilę? Czas zaczynać uroczystość!- zawołał uradowany, trąbiąc piszczałką. Heathera zgromiła go wzrokiem. Ja natomiast powlokłem się z powrotem do domu. -Co się stało?- zapytał zdezorientowany Sączysmark. -Chyba zerwali. Punkt kulminacyjny przyjęcia odwołany!- załamana ciemnowłosa poszła do Twierdzy. Sączysmark nadal stał niedaleko domu wodza, z piszczałką w buzi i zdziwioną miną na twarzy. Perspektywa Astrid Nie daję już rady. Zawalił mi cały świat. Nienawidzę drania. Jeszcze ta głupia noga. Czułam, że puchnie, bolała coraz bardziej. W końcu usiadłam przy drzewie, które rosło najbliżej mnie.Zawędrowałam aż do lasu, jak się okazało. Westchnęłam głęboko. Odsłoniłam ranę. Nie jestem specjaliską, ale jak na mnie to chyba nic poważnego. Jedno co pewne, będę miała siniaka na całe kolano. W sumie sama się w to wpakowałam... Ale to jego wina. Nadal nie moge w to uwierzyć, jak on mógł?! Zaczynało się ściemniać... Chciałam już wracać, ale jakoś nie mogłam. Jakby coś chciało, żebym została tutaj... '''Perspektywa Czkawki' Nie mogę tu siedziec i nic nie robić. Czas wreszcie stanąć o własnych siłach. Wyszedłem z domu najszybciej jak tylko mogłem. Skierowałem się do Twierdzy, bo tam byli wszyscy. Na szczęście Gothi nie pchała się w tłum i stała nieco z tyłu. Żeby tylko nikt inny mnie nie zobaczył. Dobrze, że wcześniej nauczyłem siętrochę tego języka, którym posługuje się Gothi. Wyraziła zgodę na to, abym mógł porzuć już te kule. No nareszcie! Wybiegłem z Twierdzy i wskoczyłem na Szczerbatka. Znowu wolny. Szkoda tylko, że nie zauważyłem Gothi, wymachującej do mnie z dołu. Gdybym wiedział, co chciała mi jeszcze przekazać, dalsze zdarzenia mogły potoczyć się zupełnie inaczej... ''Perspektywa Astrid Było mi coraz zimniej. Wbrew pozorom, rana na kolanie puchła coraz bardziej. Mimo, że bolała mnie noga, wstałam i zawróciłam do domu. Zdążyłam zrobić tylko kilka kroków, kiedy moich uszu dobiegły jakieś szelesty, dochodzące zza krzaków. Chwyciłam pierwszy lepszy kamień z brzegu i, nawet nie spoglądając kto to, rzuciałam w tamtą stronę. Byłam jednak tak wyczerpana, że zaraz po tym przewróciłam się. Usłyszałam kroki. Dalej urwał mi się film. 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Nie było czasu na cieszenie się z powrotu do latania. Teraz musiałem jak najszybciej znaleźć Astrid. W stanie szoku, roztrzęsienia i złości zdolna jest praktycznie do wszystkiego. Szła do lasu, więc tam właśnie polecieliśmy. Nawet nie zdążyłem dokładnie zobaczyć, co jej jest w tą nogę. Mam nadzieję, że to nic poważnego. Ja rozumiem, ze Astrid jest ciekawska, ale żeby podsłuchiwac na drzewie?! Pomysł godny bliźniaków. Lecieliśmy wysoko nad drzewami. Z tąd raczej nic nie zobaczymy, z tego co wiem, nie wzięła przecież Wichury. -Schodzimy niżej Mordko- poleciłem. Wylądowaliśmy i bez szelestu przechodziliśmy między mniejszymi i większymi krzaczkami. Jeśli zaatkowałby ją obcy smok, to przecież by sobie poradziła, prawda? Muszę być dobrej myśli. Szukaliśmy do zmroku. I nic. Wielkie zero. Gdzie ona jest?! Miała rację, jestem świnią. Jak ja mogłem jej to zrobić... Perspektywa Astrid Leżałam na czymś w miarę miękkim. Podniosłam rękę do głowy. Ałaa. Musiałam nią mocno o coś walnąć, kiedy upadałam. Własnie... Gdzie ja jestem? Powoli otworzyłam oczy. Znajdowałam się w niezbyt dużej, przytulnej jaskini, w której rozpalone było ognisko. Troche w kącie pomieszczenia umiejscowiona była nawet mała kuchnia,a w niej jakieś garnki i wiadra. A najgorsze było to, że w tej kuchni ktoś się właśnie krzątał. Był to przysadzisty facet,prawdopodobnie wiking, z dosyć długimi włosami w kolorze ciemnego blondu, ubrany w jakieś futra. Rozejrzałam się, w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś przedmiotu, którym w razie czego mogłam się bronić. Szczęście mi sprzyjało. Niedaleko łóżka, leżał samotnie topór. Wyciagnęłam się i już po chwili ściskałam w dłoniach śmiercionośne narzędzie. Po cicho wyslizgnęłam się z posłania i zakradłam za plecy nieznajomego. Podniosłam broń i już miałam zadac cios, kiedy mieszkaniec jaskini odezwał się: -Lepiej opuść broń. Zastygłam w bezruchu. Nie wiedziałam co robić. W końcu opuściłam topór. -To tak się dziękuje za uratowanie życia?- Odwrócił się. Miał przyjazne rysy twarzy, a jego oczy sprawiły, że zachciało mi się płakać. Od razu przywołały na myśl Czkawkę. Nie wiedziałam co mu odpowiedzieć. Jego śmiech rozniósł się po całej jaskini, a mi zdawało się, że jest trzęsienie ziemi. Nadal nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. -No tak, ta młodzież.- Westchnął, po czym znów zabrał się do gotowania. -Ja... dziękuję... panu.- bąknęłam. -Oj, jaki tam pan. Mów mi Valgard.- machnął ręką. -Więc... Valgard. Jestem Astrid. Jak sie tu znalazłam? A kim ty jesteś?- miałam mase pytań. -Znalazłem cię w lesie, już nieprzytomną. Zazwyczaj nie pomagam wędrowcom, ale dla ciebie jak widac zrobiłem wyjątek. Nagle coś mi sie przypomniało. Spojrzałam na swoją nogę. Opatrzoną nogę. -Jestem zwyczajnym pustelnikiem- kontynuował Valgard.- Tutaj przybyłem niedawno, mam na myśli te lasy. Nie wszędzie mnie tolerują.- Wzruszył ramionami. Trochę zrobiło mi sie go żal. -Jak mogę ci się odwdzięczyć?- zapytałam. -Po prostu nie mów nikomu o mnie. Oni słowa.- poprosił. Przygryzłam wargę, ale kiwnęłam głową. -Dzięki mała- uśmiechnął się. Nagle usłyszeliśmy jakiś szelest. Nie wiedziałabym, ale on miał bardziej wyostrzony słuch niż ja. -Na ciebie już czas.- oznajmił.- Chyba ktoś właśnie cię szuka. Tutaj. Przełknęłam głośno ślinę. -Na to wygląda- mruknęłam. '''Ten next ze szczególną dedykacją dla CzkaSzczerbAst, ona będzie wiedziała o co chodzi. Pamiętaj, że jestem z Tobą, a jak mówi piosenka ''Facet to świnia :**''' Bez obrazy dla wszystkich panów XDD ''Perspektywa Czkawki Gdzie ona może być?! Nie wiem, który już raz powtarzam sobie to pytanie. Zrezygnowany usiadłem na całkiem sporm kamieniu. Schowałem twarz w dłoniach. Czy ja ją kiedyś znajdę, czy też straciłem na zawsze...? Szczerbatek współczująco trącił moją rękę. Posłałem mu słaby uśmiech. Nagle coś poruszyło się w krzakach. Prędko wstałem i chwyciłem Piekło, będąc w gotowości. Nareszcie... Perspektywa Astrid Podziękowałam Valgardowi za wszystko, jeszcze raz obiecując, że tajemnica pustelnika jest u mnie bezpieczna. Twierdził, że gościć mnie było dla niego czystą przyjemnościa. Skomentowałam tą wypowiedź krzywym uśmiechem. W mojej głowie panowała teraz burza. Zaraz stanę z Nim twarzą w twarz. Ciekawe,jak będzie próbował się wytłumaczyć. Niezależnie od tego, musze być nieugięta. W końcu opuściłam przytulną jaskinię, weszłam za to w ciemny las. Nie trzeba było iść daleko, aby na Niego trafić. Wyszłam zza krzaków, a na Jego twarzy pojawiło się uczucie ulgi zmieszanej ze szczęściem i jednocześnie pewnoego rodzaju strachem. -Astrid.- wyszeptał. Natychmiast rzucił Piekło, które akurat trzymał w dłoni. Podbiegł do mnie i przytulił mocno. Myślę jednak, że tego pożałował, dowiem dostał od mnie z prawego sierpowego w brzuch. Zadziałało. Tak, raczej tego pożałował. -Wiem, zasłużyłem- wydusił z siebie.- Astrid, daj mi wytłumaczyć... -Nie masz co tłumaczyć!- przerwałam mu.- I nawet nie próbuj mnie przekonywać do powrotu... Wtem gwałtownie złapał mnie za ramiona i potrząsnął mną lekko. -Wysłuchasz mnie- powiedział stanowczo.- Ponieważ jesteś w błędzie, myśląc, że oświadczyłem sie Heatherze. Próbowałam się wyrwać, ale skutecznie mi to uniemożliwiał. Zmuszał za to do patrzenia sobie w oczy. Nie miałam wyboru i skupiłam się na jego zielonych tęczówkach. Nieco się rozluźniłam. Chyba to wyczuł, bo rysy Jego twarzy złagodniały. -Nie zrobiłem tego- kontynuował.- Nigdy nie oświadłbym sie Heatherze. Zapomniałaś, że kocham tylko ciebie? Chciałam coś wtrącić, ale przyłożył mi palec do ust. -Zanim cokolwiek powiesz, pozwól, że najpierw ja skończę. Nie oświadczałem się. To była próba. Moja zdziwiona mina wywołała u niego westchnienie. -Ja... Nie chciałem, że by to tak wyglądało. Wszystko miałem zaplanowane.- Puścił mnie i zaczął kręcić się nerwowo, w tę i z powrotem. Po kilku sekundach przemyśleń wyglądał na kogoś, kto podjął decyzję. Uklęknął przede mną.- Astrid Hofferson... Nie mam przy sobie pierścionka, czy czegoś takiego, ale... Czy wyjdziesz za mnie? Na Odyna. Z wrażenia cofnęłam sie nieco. Zakręciło mi się w głowie. Czy to się dziej naprawdę? Nagle wyparowała cała moja złość, cała nienawiść. Patrzyłam osłupiała na faceta, który dopiero co mi się oświadczył. Patrzyłam na Czkawkę Haddocka, wodza Berk, na ideał o pięknych zielonych oczach i zniewalającym uśmiechu. Najprzystojniejszy, najmądrzejszy, najszczerszy, najmężniejszy, najbardziej szalony. Najlepszy. To właśnie ze mną chciał spędzić resztę swojego życia... Nie byłam w stanie niczego powiedzieć, nic zrobić. Najzwyczajniej w świecie rzuciałam mu się na szyję i wyszeptałam po prostu ciche 'Tak. 'Buahahaha, no i jest długo oczekiwany punkt kulminacyjny :D Sama jestem zdziwiona jak sytuacja się potoczyła... XD Cóż, to nie zależy ode mnie ;) ' '''Straszniee Was przepraszam za brak nextów w ostatnim czasie. Na szczęście od poniedziałku rozpoczynam ferie, więc nauka zeszła na dalszy plan :) Next będzie najszybciej jutro. Więc do jutra :* Mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczycie. Rozdział 11 Wiem, wiem next miał być wczoraj, ale komputer sie zepsuł akurat wtedy, kiedy chciałam wstawić to sie grat zawiesił :/ na szczęście już sprawny i można pisać :D miłego czytania: ''Perspektywa Czkawki Co wtedy czułem? Czułem napięcie, strach i niepewność. Już myśłałem, że usłyszę odpowiedź typu ''Nie, przecież to była tylko zabawa albo Przepraszam, ale dla mnie to nie miłość. Niesamowita ulga nastąpiła we mnie, gdy rzuciła mi się naszyję i wypowiedziała krótkie Tak. W tym momencie stałem się najszczęśliwszym facetem na świecie. Rzadne słowo nie chciało mi przejść prez gardło. Zresztą, co mielibyśmy mówić? Zwyczajnie cieszyliśmy się sobą. Czas się nie liczył. Mogłem ją tak całować bez końca. Jednak, jak zwykle musiał nam przerwać Szczerbatek. Dzięki mój mały gadzie. Musiałeś?! Nie codziennie się człowiek oświadcza. -Szczerbatek się niecierpliwi- powiedziała Astrid, podczas nielicznych przerw, których potrzebowaliśmy na oddychanie. Zamiast odpowiedzieć powróciłem do całowania narzeczonej. Jak to pięknie brzmi. Moja narzeczona. Auć! Taa, nie ma to jak dostać z ogona Nocnej Furii. -Dobra, lecimy- zarządziłem. Szczerbatek zaśmiał się gardłowo. Jakiś czas później byliśmy z powrotem w wiosce. Wichurka podbiegła do nas, gdy tylko zobaczyła swoja panią. Pomogłem Astriś zsiąść, po czym sam zrobiłem to samo. -Cześć mała- pogłaskała swoją smoczycę.- Przepraszam, że musiałaś się martwić. -A mnie jakoś nikt nie przeprosił- zrobiłem minę naburmuszonego dziecka. -Jeszcze ci mało?- uśmiechnęła sie przebiegle.Ja za to zrobiłem uśmiech łobuziaka. Nagle podbiegł do nas zdyszany Sączysmark. -Nareszcie! Czkawka, Astrid! Jesteście. Szkoda tylko, że w środku nocy... -Nie marudź Smark- rzuciła właścicielka Wichury. -Właśnie- dodałem.- Lepiej leć po Gothi. Ich zdziwione twarze zwróciły się na mnie. -No co? Nie widzisz, że potrzebna pomoc?- wskazałem na opuchniętą nogę Astrid, o której ona sama najwyraźniej zapomniała. Sączysmark jak na zawołanie zerwał się z miejsca i pobiegł w kierunku domku szamanki. Ja tymczasem podszedłem do ukochanej i bezceremonialnie wziąłem ją na ręce. W pierwszej chwili dostałem z łokcia. -Hej, Czkawka! Postaw mnie! -Nie wydzieraj się. Ja i tak cię nie postawię- Ah, jak ja ją kocham. Moja narzeczona. Chyba będe to mówił przez sen. W końcu, jakiś cudem udało mi się zanieść nieugiętą wojowniczkę do jej łóżka. -A ty nie jesteś zmęczona?- spytałem, gdy już ją ułożyłem i przykryłem kocem. -Nie-odparła przekornie, po czym zatkała mi usta pocałunkiem. Chcąc, nie chcąc całowałem ją równie namiętnie, jak ona mnie. Nie chciałem robić nic innego. Tylko tu z nią siedzieć i całować... Poczułem jak jej palce wędrują coraz niżej. Pech, a może właśnie szczęście chciało, że miałem dziś na sobie koszulę, a nie strój do latania, bo niby dlaczego miałbym go nosić, skoro przez najbliższy czas nie latałem. Tak więc z szafy wyciągnięta została dłuugo nienoszona koszula. Koszula, której guziki sprawnie odpinała Astrid. A ja nie chciałem, żeby przestała. Wiedziałem, że nie mogę, ale jednak czułem jakbym nie miał innego wyboru, niż się jej poddać. Opamiętaj się Haddock! Zamiast to przerwać zacząłem całować ją bardziej zachłannie niż wcześniej. Pocałunek. Szept naszych imion. Koszula lądująca na podłodze. Nagle naszych uszu dobiegło głośne chrząknięcie. Jednocześnie odwróciliśmy głowy w stronę drzwi. Stała tam mama, Gothi i Pyskacz. Chwilę patrzyliśmy na siebie w milczeniu , nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Astrid spłonęła rumieńcem, ja zakłopotany prostowałem się powoli, mama o mało nie zemdlała, Gothi tylko na nas zerkała, a Pyskacz z uśmiechem pokazywał mi kciuk uniesiony w górę. -Hmm...As...Astrid ma coś z nogą- wydusiłem, podnosząc koszulę z podłogi. Pyskacz nie wytrzymał i wybuchnął śmiechem. Gothi podeszła do łóżka, nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku. Obejrzała nogę Astrid i kazała jej leżeć, a przede wszystkim wypocząć. Wręcz wygoniła nas z pokoju. Mnie na samym przedzie. Mi też kazała odpoczywać i nie szarżować z świeżo zagojaną nogą. Wyszliśmy z pokoju. Spojrzałem ostatni raz w błękitne oczy narzeczonej, po czym zamknęli mi drzwi przed nosem. Spojrzałem na ich twarze. Gothi tylko pokręciła głową i opuściła dom Astrid. Mama zgromiła mnie surowym wzrokiem i wybiegła za nią, pewnie będzie mnie teraz tłumaczyć. Nie ma z czego. Zerknąłem na Pyskacza. Całego czerwonego ze śmiechu. -No Czkawka, nie wiem jak ty to robisz, że one wszystkie tak do ciebie ciągną!- powiedział, przecierając łzawiące oczy. -Co masz na myśli?- zapytałem. -No wiesz, podobno oświadczyłeś się Heatherze, a teraz ty i Astrid... -Nie kończ! Ja wcale nie oświadczyłem sie Heatherze! To była...próba. A z Astrid...do niczego nie doszło! Wybuchnął jeszcze większym śmiechem i zaczął tarzać się po podłodze, trzymając za głowę. -Przecież prawdę mówię- mruknąłem. -Tak, oczywiście- przytaknął wstając.- No kto by pomyśłał, że z naszego Czkawki będzie taki kobieciarz... Moje oczy zrobiły się wielki jak spodki. Nie miałem pojęcia co powiedzieć. -Dobra, idź już, mama czeka na ciebie. Powodzenia- poklepał mnie po ramieniu i poszedł. Ja powlokłem sie za nim. Do domu wracaliśmy w milczeniu. Żadne z nas nie wiedziało co powiedziec. Więc nie mówiliśmy nic. Mama szła nieco z przedu, ja ze Szczerbem kawałek za nią. Droga dłużyła siue niemiłosiernie, jak jeszcze nigdy. Czułem się jak małe dziecko, które coś przeskrobało. W koćnu dotarliśmy. Szczerbatek nie miał sieły nawet jeść, od razu pobiegł na górę. -Dobranoc- mruknąłem cicho i ruszyłem w ślady mojego smoka. -Czakwak zaczekaj- zatrzymała mnie mama. Wiedziałem, że bez tego sie nie obejdzie. Stanąłem wiec posłusznie.- Synu, ty i Astrid jesteście już dorośli. Macie prawo decydować o sobie i... -Mamo- przerwałem jej, zanim doszła do sedna całego kazania.- Ja to wszystko wiem. I wiem do czego zmierzasz. Nie musisz sie martwić. Tka jak powiedziałaś jesteśmy dorośli. I odpowiedzialni za swoje czyny. Nie powiesz mi niczego nowego. -No tak... -westchnęła.- Ale jeśli będziecie mieli jakieś problemy, to ja wam zawsze pomogę. -Tak mamo, wiem. Ona tylko westchnęła. -Wciąż nie mogę się przyzwyczaić, ze jesteś taki dorosły... i coraz bardziej podobny do ojca.- wyznała. Ojciec. Mimowolnie wróciłem myślami do bolesnych wydarzeń sprzed roku. Nagle ciężko mi było się z tym pogodzić. Że jego już tu nie ma. Zacisnąłem pięści. -Hmm, no tak. Ja... jestem już bardzo zmęczony, więc...- Jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów ziewnąłem przeciągel. -O tak, tak. Dobranoc synku.- Pocałowała mnie wczoło i sama poszła do łazienki, tej na parterze. Pobiegłem na górę. Szczerbatek już smacznie spał. Odświeżyłem się na szybko, a znów wchodząc do pokoju, zrzuciłem z siebie zbędne ubrania pozostając w samych spodenkach. Walnąłem się na łóżko z nadzieją na szybki sen. Okazało się jednak, że nic z tego. Nie pozostało mi nic innego, jak pogrążyć się we własnych myślach i podsumowac dzisiajszy dzień. Ośdiawczyłem się Astrid. Nareszcie się na to zdobyłem. Doznałem też niesamowitego uczucie, nigdy nie odczuwanego tak bardzo. Porządania. Uczucia pięknego i niebezpiecznego zarazem. Mama wspomniała o tacie. To chyba ta myśl nie dawał mi w tej chwili zasnąć. Dlaczego wtedy nie posłuchałem? Gdybym był posłusznym, dobrym synem... to on by żył. Mógłby mnie wspierać. Z tą myślą usnąłem. Następnego ranka obudziłem się w wyśmienitym humorze. Umyłem sie szybko, ubrałem, postanowiłem zrobić mamie tę przyjemność i zjeść z nią śniadanie. Wesoły, byłem już na schodach, kiedy usłyszałem dobiegającą z dołu rozmowę. -Co mu wczoraj powiedziałaś? Pyskacz. -Nie za dużo. Szczerze mówiąc, sama byłam zmęczona. -Skubaniec! Upiekło mu się. Zresztą, nie zrobił nic strasznego. Ja w jego wieku... -Pyskacz błagam! Oszczędź mi tego. Zapadła cisza. -Wiesz, od pewnego czasu myślę o tym, żeby mu powiedzieć. -Chcesz mu powiedzieć o...? -Tak- Mama musiała odczytać z jego miny, że mówią o tej samej osobie.- Chyba powinien wiedzieć, że ma wuja, nie uważasz? Stoick chciałby na pewno, żeby jego Czkawka poznał jego brata. -No tak, ale wiesz jak to z nimi bywało... Nie słychałem dalej. Ojciec...miał brata?! Z wrażenia cofnąłem się nieco. Pech chciał, że mama akurat tego dnia postanowiła umyć schody. Wdepnąłem prosto w wiadro, z którego wychlapałem całą wodę. Skacząc na protezie przekoziołkowałem do tyłu i poturlałem po schodach. Wychamowałem przed nogami mamy. -Dzień dobry- powiedziałem oszołomiony. Pyskacz tłumił śmiech. Pomógł mi wstać i wysiągnąć nogę z wiadra. Przy tym poleciałem do tyłu i gdyby nie Szczerbatek, miałbym rozbitą głowę. -Eee... synku zjesz śniadanie?- spytała mama niepewnie. -Nie- odparłem krótko, mimo wcześniejszych zamiarów. Straciłem apetyt.- Wychodzę. Nie wiem kiedy wrócę. Wyszliśmy, ze Szczerbatkiem, trzaskając drzwiami. Mój dobry humor wyparował tak szybko, jak się pojawił. ''Perspektywa Astrid Przeciągnęłam się leniwie. Wstałam i wykonałam te wszystkie rutynowe czynności, jak każdego ranka. Gotowa wyszłam z domu. Nocna Furia przecięła niebo z głośnym świstem. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie, przypominając sobie wczorajszą noc. Było tak blisko. Wskoczyłam na Wichurę, w celu dogonienia ukochanego. Chyba mnie zauwarzył. Pomimo maski na jego twarzy, zobaczyłam, że się uśmiecha. Pokazał mi na migi, żebyśmy spotkali się na ziemi za 10 minut. Kiwnęłam głową. ''Krucze Urwisko brzamiała odpowiedź. Potem odleciał. Ja również wzbiłam sie wyżej zastanawiając się co też chce mi powiedzieć. Taa, nie ma to jak coś napisać, a potem wyskakuje jakiś błąd. Masakra! No ale już jest ^^ Wiem, że nextów nie ma za często, ale naprawde robię co mogę. Pozdrawiam Mordeczki kochane :) :* I znowu muszę Was przepraszać za tak długą nieobecność tutaj. Co za ja, jestem bebe, wiem :/ Ale zaczęła się znowu szkoła, jeszcze zmienili mi plan lekcji, muszę siedzieć dłużej, myślę, że zrozmumiecie. Nie przedłużając, zapraszam do nexta, na którego ja także długo czekałam :) : Kiedy dotarłam na miejsce Czkawka już tam był. Siedział na wielkim głazie, trzymając w jednej ręce nóż, a w drugiej coś drewnianego. Szczerbatek zaś leżał bliżej niewielkiego drzewa, które się tam znajdowało i obserwował ptaki. Jednak kiedy tylko spostrzegł Wichurę nie było już mowy o spokojnym leniuchowaniu. Jego miejsce zastąpiła zabawa. Po zejściu z grzebietu mojej smoczycy podeszłam od tyłu do mojego ukochanego i usiadłam obok. -Jakieś nowe hobby?- spytałam, zorientowawszy się, że to drewniane coś w jego ręce to mała wyrzeźbiona kopia Szczerbatka. -Tak sobie dłubię- przyznał, wzruszając ramionami. -Hej, o co chodzi? Mów co się stało.- Jego obojętność nigdy nie wskazywała nic dobrego. -To w sumie jeszcze do mnie nie dociera- Zakłopotany przejechał ręką po włosach. -Noo? A konkretnie?- pytałam zniecierpliwiona. -Dwie rzeczy- Uniósł dwa w górę.- Po pierwsze, najważniejsze- uśmiechnął się szeroko.- Jesteś moją narzeczoną Czyli nie tylko ja wciąż o tym myślę. Nie mam obsesji! pomyślałam wesoło w duchu. -Ale jeszcze nie formalnie- kontynuował spokojnie.- Mam nadzieję, że to może chociaż troche nas do tego przybliży. Mówiąc to, delikatnie ujął moją dłoń i wsunął mi na palec mały skarb, z którym wkrótce stałam się nierozłączna. Z zapartym tchem przyjrzałam się bliżej pięknemu pierścionkowi spoczywającemu bezpiecznie na moim palcu. Ze łzami szczęścia w oczach czytałam maleńkie literki. Dobrze, że mamy siebie. ''Zabrakło mi słów. Mocno ścisnęłam jego ręce, mając świadomość, że to właśnie one wykonały ten przepiękny przedmiot. -Podoba ci się?- zapytał z napięciem w głosie. -Jest niesamowity- wyszeptałam.- Dziękuję. -To drobiazg- powiedział już na luzie. Oparłam głowę na jego ramieniu i przymknęłam oczy, myśląc o naszej przyszłości. Nagle jedank o czymś sobie przypomniałam. -A ta druga sprawa? Momentalnie zmienił wyraz twarzy. Teraz był poważny. -No więc... Dowiedziałem się czegoś. Mianowicie... Nie uwierzysz, ale okazało się, że... Ojciec miał brata. Mam wuja rozumiesz?- wydusił w końcu, bardzo przejęty. Zszokowana kiwnęłam głową. To rzeczywiście jest wiadomość. -Wow... No...ale co teraz?- zerknęłam na niego z pytaniem w oczach. -A jak myślisz?-Podniósł się z miejsca.- Zamierzam go odnaleźć. I to teraz, zaraz. Nie będę siedział z założonymi rękami, dowiadując się takiej rzeczy. Chcę odziałać, odnaleźć go. -Czkawka, rozumiem cię, ale po co ten pośpiech? Przecież wiesz, że ci pomogę. Ale ochłoń trochę. Od kogo się dowiedziałeś? -Od mamy i Pyskacza. Słyszałem ich rozmowę- odparł sucho. -Jesteś na nich wściekły?- spytałam ostrożnie. -Bardzo- przyznał.- Jak mogli mi nie powiezieć... Przez tyle lat mnie okłamywali. -To na pewno nie tak- odparowałam. -Bronisz ich?- oburzył się. -Nie- odpowiedziałam szybko.- Myślę po prostu, że powinnieneś spojrzeć na to wszystko z innej prespektywy. Na spokojnie. Westchnął.- Masz rację- przyznał po chwili.- Chodź wracajmy. Muszę porozmawiać z mamą. Wsiedliśmy na smoki i zadałam mu ostrożnie pytanie: -Czkawka? A...kiedy im powiemy? Na to uśmiechnął się tylko i odleciał, a ja wzbiłam się w powietrze zaraz po nim, naburmuszona z powodu braku odpowiedzi. Po jakimś czasie go dogoniłam. Musiał mieć dziś naprawdę dobry humor, nawet pomimo informacji, której się dzisiaj dowiedział. Co chwila popisywali się ze Szczerbatkiem, wykonując w powietrzu niesamowite akrobacje. Widząc to, pokręciłam głową z uśmiechem. Jak małe dzieci. Ale co tam. Raz sie żyje, nie? -Nie będziemy gorsze, prawda Wichurko?- szepnęłam do mojej małej. Po chwili dorównałyśmy chłopakom poziomem naszych popisów. Rywalizowaliśmy tak przez całą drogę powrotną do osady. -Niezłe jesteście, ale nam nie dacie rady- skwitował Czkawka zaraz po wylądowaniu. Zdjął maskę, poprawił włosy i jednocześnie próbował wyczytać z mojej twarzy odpowiedź na tę słowną zaczepkę. -Weź pod uwagę to, że szybciej wystartowaliście, a poza tym wiadomo, że faceci są bardziej nadpobudliwi, dlatego pozwoliłyśmy wam to rozładować- odparłam z uśmiechem. Pomyślał przez chwilę, po czym zaśmiał się głośno. Zsiedliśmy z naszych smoków i poszliśmy do domów naszych przyjaciół, aby zwołać zebranie Rozdzieliliśmy się, Czkwka poszedł po Śledzika i bliźniaki, a ja po Smarka. Mieliśmy spotkać się w Akademii za 15 minut. Wiedziałam, że właściciel Szczerbatka przyjdzie przed czasem, więc też zjawiłam się wcześniej. Układał akurat siodła, chyba nie zauważył jak weszłam. Zaszłam go od tyłu i zakryłam oczy dłońmi. -Zgadnij kto to?- zapytałam przekornie. -Hmm, coś mi się wydaje, że to... Szpadka?- odpowiedział pytająco, żartobliwie. -Szpadka?- powtórzyłam z lekka rozczarowana. -Nie? Nie Szpadka? Dobra, w takim razie to na pewno Heathera! -Heathera?!- wrzasnęłam wściekła, chociaż wiedziałam, że mnie podpuszcza. Zdjęłam dłonie z jego twarzy, aby mógł mnie zobaczyć. -Oj Astrid, to ty? Przepraszam kochanie- próbował mnie przytulić, ale skutecznie się wykręcałam. -Wiesz co... Nie odzywaj się do mnie- fuknęłam i ruszyłam w stronę wyjścia z Akademii. Złapał mnie jednak szybko i zaczął kręcić mną dookoła. -Przestań, puszczaj wariacie!- krzyczałam głośno, waląc w niego pięściami. -Już już. Nie krzycz tyle- postawił mnie. Ale i tak nie byłam zdolna nic zrobić, bo zaraz po tym zaczął mnie namiętnie całować. Gdy się od siebie oderwaliśmy, nie byłam już na niego tak potwornie zła. -Przepraszam- szepnął. Staliśmy, trzymając się za ręce. Nasze czoła stykały się ze sobą. Nagle usłyszeliśmy cichy jęk. Spojrzeliśmy w górę. Gothi uważnie przyglądała się nam z trubun Akademii. Niepewnie zerknęła na mnie, po czym zwróciła wzrok na Czkawkę. Zmarszczyła brwi, wskazała dwoma palcami swoje oczy, a potem wycelowała te dwa palce w naszygo wodza. Wlepiając w nas swoje przenikliwe spojrzenie, w końcu zniknęla nam z oczu. -Co to miało znaczyć?- spytałam z nutą rozbawienia w głosie. -Muszę być grzeczny, Gothi ma mnie na oku- mruknął.- Ciebie też to dotyczy- dodał. -Mnie?- udałam zdziwienie.- A co ja takiego zrobiłam? -Żebym ci nie musiał przypominać. A kto wczoraj doprowadził do tego do czego doprowadził?- uniósł brew z uśmiechem. -Żałujesz?- spojrzałam na niego niewinnie. -Nie zmieniaj tematu- zmieszał się nieco. Chciałam poprowadzić tę grę dalej, ale w tym momencie pozostali jeźdźcy przybyli na spotkanie. Czkwka wyraźnie odetchnął z ulgą. -To co takiego się stało?-Jako pierwszy odezwał się Sączysmark. -Znaleźliście nowego smoka, jakiś nowy gatunek?- pytał podekscytowany Śledzik. -Usiądźcie- poprosił wódź. Wszyscy wykonali tę prośbę. -Posłuchajcie- zaczął mój narzeczony.- Przede wszystkim, to co tutaj usłyszycie pozostanie między nami. Nikomu ani słowa, przynajmniej na razie. Otóż... Mam wujka. Mój ojciec miał brata. Dowiedziałem się tego dziś rano... Słuchali go jak zaczarowani, nawet bliźniaki. Tylko ja patrzyłam na to spokojnie, z dumą uświadamiając im, że dowiedziałam się jako pierwsza. -Kończąc moją wypowiedź, chciałbym odnaleźć wuja. Czy mogę liczyć na waszą pomoc?- Czkawka spoglądał po ich twarzach, wyczekując w napięciu odpowiedzi. Nastała cisza, lecz po chwili przerwały ją słowa poparcie i radości. To faktycznie mogło się udać z taką ekipą jak nasza. -No dobrze... Czeka mnie teraz trudno rozmowa z mamą na ten temat, ale cokolwiek by to dało, spotykamy się tu jutro z samego rana. Wtedy lecimy na poszukiwania.- zarządził mój uszczęśliwiony narzeczony. Rozdział 12 Warto spróbować, jeśli jest nadzieja 'Perspektywa Czkawki Ta część planu była łatwizną. Przekazać na czym polega plan. Teraz czekała mnie ta trudniejsza. Mama nie mogła się niczego domyśleć, a ja musiałem jakoś wyciągnąć od niej informacje na temat wuja. Nie czułem się z tą myślą za fajnie. Po cichu wszedłem do domu. Pyskacza już nie było. Za to mama siedziała przy stole z opuszczoną głową. Usiadłem koło niej. Szczerbatek, przydreptawszy za mną, położył jej głowę na kolanach. Dopiero wtedy uniosła głowę. Miała zaczerwienione oczy i delikatny uśmiech na twarzy. Na ten widok ścisnęło mi się serce. Chwyciłem ją za rękę. -W porządku mamo?- zapytałem z troską. -Tak, tak- odparła. Przetarła ręką oczy i pociągnęła nosem. Zaraz usiłowała zmienić temat.- A co u ciebie? Chciałbyś porozmawiać? -Właściwie to tak...- zmieszałem się. Jak się do tego zabrać?- Mam takie pytanie... Czy my mieliśmy kiedyś zjazd rodzinny? Mama zdziwiła się bardzo, słysząc moje pytanie. Szczerze mówiąc ja sam się zdziwiłem. -Co masz na myśli?- spytała podejrzliwie. -No wiesz, tak rzadko ktoś z rodziny nas odwiedza... Zapomnieli o nas czy nikogo już nie mamy?- zaśmiałem się nerwowo. Wstrzymała oddech. Nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć. -Wiesz synku... Spodziewałem się, że w końcu powie mi o wujku, ale nie. Stchórzyła. -Nie mamy za dużej rodziny. Może kilka kuzynek... -A jakiś wujek?- wymknęło mi się. Ugryzłem się w język, szkoda, że nie w porę. -A dlaczego pytasz?- odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie. -Tak po prostu...- odparłem. Uznałem, że więcej się już od niej nie dowiem, postanowiłem jej i przy okazji siebie dłużej nie męczyć.- Okey, to ja już będe leciał... Musimy jeszcze zrobić mały patrol, co nie Szczerbek? -No dobrze, to lećcie już- uśmiechnęła się z ulgą. Wręcz wylecieliśmy z domu. Za dużo to się nie dowiedziałem. Ale przynajmniej jedno jest pewne- naprawdę mam wuja, skoro mama tak wymigiwała się od odpowiedzi. Polecieliśmy ze Szczerbem na Szczerkawke, to było odpowiednie miejsce, aby odstresować się przed jutrem. Spędziliśmy tam noc, gapiąc się w gwiazdy. Ciekawe, jak ten mój wujek wygląda... Być może niedługo będzie mi dane poznać odpowiedź. Perspektywa Astrid Ciekawe czy coś z Valki wyciśnie. Szczerze wątpię. Ale kto wie. Czy przyjdzie i mi o tym powie? W to też wątpię. Pewnie będzie chciał sam nad tym pomyśleć. Nie miałam już dzisiaj nawet głowy do latania. Zaczęłam pakować się na jutrzejszą podróż. Uznałam, że lepiej będzie też szybciej położyć się spać, bo niewiadomo w sumie ile mieliśmy lecieć. Zapakowana i gotowa na jutro zasnęłam. Nęciło mnie jeszcze tylko jedno pytanie i wcale nie chodziło tu o wuja Czkawki. A mianowicie: Kiedy my im o tym w końcu powiemy? O nas? Perspektywa Czkawki Ranek. Wyczekiwany przez całą noc. Zerwałem się z łóżka i czem prędzej wskoczyłem na uradowanego Szczerbatka. Nie zajrzałem do mamy, przecież niedługoi wrócimy. Na Arenie byliśmy w przeciągu minuty. Wszyscy już czekali. -Gotowi na przygodę?- powitałem ich optymistycznie. Przytaknęli ochoczo. Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko. Na znak wzbiliśmy się w powietrze. Myślałem tylko o tym, czy niedługo będę mógł powiedzieć: Witaj wujku... '''Ale mnie długo nie było... :o czas to nadrobić :) oto nexcik. Nie ukrywam, że będę to opko powoli doprowadzała do końca, co jednak nie znaczy, że teraz będą same nudy. Postarm się, żeby tak nie było :) nie pytajcie kiedy next, bo szczerze mówiąc sama nwm :/ 'kiedy tylko znajdę czas, to napiszę :* nom, to ja ide spać XD paa' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania